Alternated
by Sealy122
Summary: A alternative Story of R2 beginning to differ in in Episiode 13. LelouchxShirley pairing. Contains massive spoilers for people who have not watched R2 up to Episode 13 and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Shirley, at least at the moment, is dead in Code Geass R2. Even if I still hope that she will be somehow sunrised at the end of the Series by supernatural powers given to Lelouch. As I liked her character very much and think of her as a great emotional support for Lelouch which he lacked in Season 1 due to geassing Shirley's memory of him into the cage of oblivion I will write this FF. She always supported him though. Even if it was not clear to her who Lelouch truly was. Following Episode R2 07 this is clearly visible. This FF is supposed to be an alternate Story. I will follow the Geass Episodes up to the end and will only modify one thing: Shirley lives. Certain things of course will change due to that fact. I will somehow try to identify the parts which would have been altered with Shirley alive. So have fun! I am looking forward to your reviews.

I will hook in starting in Episode 13. I will not rewrite the whole Episodes as some things were already planned by Lelouch in the first place and where only made more extreme by Shirley's death or at least speeded up.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the story or the characters of Code Geass. They all belong to the creators. A big thank you to my beta-reader Inohin Con who wiped out many mistakes! My best regards to Eclipse for your great job in subbing the series!

Situation: Shirley has entered the shopping mall and picked up the gun despite of Suzaku's orders to be driven home safely. Lelouch is in battle with Lord Jerimiah and Rolo is en Route for the mall.

Rolo had just ended his conversation with Lelouch telling him that Jeremiah had come as an assassin from the Order. He had also told him not to do anything reckless until he'd get there. Rolo's thoughts where kind of messed up. He feared for Lelouch's live as he knew the cruelty the Order could act with. "What if Nii-san cannot fight him alone?" echoed in his head all the time. When he looked at the injured Sayoko his worries even became bigger as he knew that her fighting abilities could not be used for this battle. How could Jeremiah counter my Geass? That is supposed to be impossible. Or was I too weak to properly use it?

Rolo nearly despaired over these questions. As they had arrived in the hospital which would treat Sayoko Rolo quickly jumped in the helicopter he had ordered for the intelligence division. "Give it your best, Nii-san. I will be by your side as soon as possible and I will rescue you!".

This resolve prevented him from despairing totally. At the corner of his eye he noticed an ambulance car disappearing at high speed which had probably been called to an emergency.

Rolo noticed that the driver dropped the sandwich he had been eating. However, this image did not really reach Rolo's conscience as his worries about Lelouch were enormous.

As the engine of the helicopter started hauling the roaring sound was suddenly cut sharply by a high pitched sound. "Oh shit! The engine has sucked something in!" screamed the pilot. Rolo was taken out of his thoughts and instantly shouted "I need to fly NOW. My mission depends on that so you better solve that problem instantly!" Rolo was screaming as he would be fighting for his life. The Pilot jumped outside like a maniac and looked at the engine. The engine had sucked in a whole swarm of doves which had happily begun to eat the breakfast of the ambulance driver. The engine was full of blood and feathers. "Sorry, Sir. I cannot do anything about it. The engine has to be replaced and – " the pilot tried to explain but before he could finish his sentence Rolo's Geass had been activated and the pilot was thrown down into the depths of the settlement by an enraged Rolo. "WHY DID THIS STUPID ABULANCE GUY LEAVE HIS STUPID FOOD HERE _NOW_? AND WHY DID THESE STUPID DOVES HAVE TO FLY INTO THIS STUPID ENGINE??" Rolo ignored the fact that a heavily injured person, probably from a traffic accident at high speed, was perhaps the cause for this. He had thrown the pilot away like a maniac. "I MUST HELP NII-SAN!!" echoed again in his head. His eyes suddenly spotted an ambulance helicopter which was standing on its landing site. Without hesitating Rolo ran towards it, hacked the authorisation system and started the engine ignoring the ambulance men screaming for the helicopter as needed to save lives. This did not matter to Rolo at all. He was still a little panicking but his resolve to help Lelouch was still as strong as usual.

Lelouch was still in the middle of his battle with Lord Jerimiah. He had just immobilized him.

Shirley was one level under the train station in a big room with wide open windows. She had been here for the last five minutes as she could not pinpoint the sounds of fighting. She was unsure if she should go upstairs or downstairs. "I want to help Lulu," she formed her resolve in her head. "I am sure he has a good reason to fight. He is so kind. He did not intent to kill Daddy. I have forgiven him and want to become the one thing truthful to him. As he needs to lie to everybody else, that would be what he needs." She carried a gun. Again she was ready to fight or even kill for Lulus sake. She wanted to protect him. Footsteps approached. Rolo entered the room.

Lelouch had just received Lord Jeremiah's absolute allegiance by being called upon the title only an emperor bears. "Yes, Your Majesty!" With that he went downstairs to meet up with Rolo and the others when he just overheard Shirley and Rolo speaking.

"You are Lulu's ally, right? Please let me join as well! I want to protect Lulu, too. I want to get back Lulus happiness for him! And his little sister, Nunna-chan, as well!" Shirley uttered with great resolve and determination.

Before Lelouch's head came up with an interpretation of Shirley's words he saw Rolo activating his Geass like it would have been triggered by the words "sister" and "Nunna-chan". It did luckily not reach as for as his position. In the fraction of a second Lelouch's brain could foresee what Rolo was about to do. With all his power and speed he was able to pull off, Lelouch rushed into the room and screamed maniac-like:"ROLO! NOOOO!! DON'T DO THAT!!"

Shocked by Lelouch's roaring scream, which was trembling with worry and fear as if his own live was in danger, Rolo dropped Shirley's pistol which he had taken from her using his Geass and which he was about to fire at Shirley's stomach at point-blank range.

All this reminded Rolo of the other day. He had read Sayoko's report. Lelouch had rescued Shirley from Mortred's arm that had broken through the library's window by jumping at her and throwing him and her down some stairs. Lelouch could have broken his neck. He put everything he has accomplished so far en pair with his very own live the line. For just one _girl_. Rolo did not know why but his attitude towards Shirley had been soaked with hatred starting that day. He did not see how Lelouch could care that much about a person totally useless.

Rolo was not able to see what support she meant to Lelouch.

"Nii-san! You are alive! I'm so glad.". Rolo pointed at Shirley, who was still stunned by his Geass. "She has regained her memories. I need to –"

"DID YOU ACTUALLY _LISTEN_ TO WHAT SHE SAID?!" Lelouch interfered with an accusing voice which scared Rolo deep in his heart.

Rolo had never seen Lelouch freak out like that. There was something unknown to Rolo in his voice. As if he had just threatened Lelouch himself with death.

"What was that? When did I drop my pistol?" Shirley asked herself as Rolo's Geass stopped influencing her. "Rolo what's wrong. Why do you –" Shirley approached Rolo who looked like he had just escaped death by a scratch. Suddenly she saw something in the corner of her eye. "Lulu! There you are. I am so glad. You are alive and you did it all by yourself! I wanted to help you so much." Shirley exclaimed happily to a rather startled Lelouch. She smiled brightly while she looked at Lelouch's face which was full of confusion.

Lelouch suddenly regained his senses asking what was bugging him "Sh.. Shirley. You have regained your…. your Memories?" Lelouch stuttered.

"Yes. Yesterday. Initially I was so scared: A fake teacher, whom I had once nearly shot to death and friends with no memories. I felt like the whole world would lie to me. But now I have found my resolve. Lulu, I know you have unintentionally killed my father while acting as Zero. That you have erased my memories of you after I had nearly shot you to death. And then the Emperor has changed my memories again. But as you can see I always came to like you again. I forgive you all your sins and now I want to join you and your just cause. You must not bear everything on your shoulders alone! I want to help. I want to understand why you act as Zero" Shirley expressed her thoughts in a very determinate voice indicating how deep her resolve was. She felt a certain warmth inside of her while she said this. She recognized it was right and that THIS was what her heart truly desired. "Watch me, Milly. I have changed. I will now deepen my relationship with Lulu. You told me that things that do not change will vanish. I will now do my best to prevent Lulu from vanishing. I have lost him 2 times but now I will hold on tight to him!" Shirley's brain assembled while she looked deeply into Lelouch's violet eyes. That was her desire. Milly had gone her way. Nina had gone her way. And this was hers.

"Shirley.. I…I do not know what to say. We..We need to talk this all over-" Lelouch grasped for words.

"Nii-san we should get away from here. The Army will be here soon", Rolo interrupted. He had just recovered to a normal state. He hid that he did not appreciate that Shirley was still living. He thought of her as a threat in two ways. A danger to Lelouch's identity and as someone Lelouch seemed to care about as much as Nunnally. Or even more. Rolo knew that he had just gone mad as Shirley had mentioned Nunnally's name. He could not bear that Lelouch had a sister that occupied a great part of Lelouch's heart. Lelouch was everything he had close to a family. And he did not want to lose him. Even sharing was difficult. He had not liked Shirley on the president's "Cupid Event" where she had been officially received the status of Lelouch's girlfriend. He knew that Shirley had crushed on Lelouch even after the memory alteration. He did not know of Lelouch's alteration after the Narita incident though. Everything he knew was that her love for him was deep enough to kill. What was bugging him most was that she had even fallen in love with him _again_ after her memories had been altered.

They fled the place altogether with the slightly injured Lord Jerimiah. Nobody said an unnecessary word as everyone knew that they had to talk at calm over the whole situation. Shirley sat in the adjoining seat to Lelouch. She glared at sky and was again feeling the warmth form before rising in her.

"Lulu. Now I can support you. Do not worry" She reached out for his hand. Lelouch instantly grasped hers and glared at her. Smiling. Shirley also smiled at his face. Rolo looked out of the window at the sky and felt a little lonely. He did not like Lelouch and Shirley resonating in that way.

**End of the first chapter and Turn 13**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I would be pleased if you reviewed my FF.**

Now for the second chapter I will dedicate myself to Turn 14. This will, I think, differ on a large scale from the canon one as I have to cover Shirley's initiation into Lelouch's plans and she has, of course, many questions.


	2. Chapter 2

TURN 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the story or the characters of Code Geass. They all belong to the creators. A big thank you to my beta-reader Inohin Con who wiped out many mistakes! My best regards to Eclipse for your great job in subbing the series!

Thank for your favourites, reviews and story alert subscriptions!

I decided to split TURN 14 as it will be quite long and the first part mainly focuses on Lelouch explaining everything to Shirley.

After they had returned to Ashford Academy Leouch had Rolo stop by at Sayoko's at the hospital to confirm that she was alright. Lord Jeremiah, who did not mind Lelouch calling him "Orange-kun" once in a while, was sent to the Ikaragua as he needed treatment and an engineer of Lakashata's level. Lelouch had already pinpointed the location of the order and wanted to think about a plan to use it and somehow solve the problem named V.V. Additionally Lelouch and Shirley called Suzaku to inform him that Shirley had run away after him and that they had safely arrived at Ashford Academy.

"This seems kind of strange, Shirley. How did you return to Ashford and why did you refuse to use the car I provided?" demanded Suzaku's rather taken back voice which showed he was smelling something fishy about the story Shirley had just explained to him with Lelouch. "You know I saw Lulu and was so excited that I forgot everything around me and just headed his way. We..uhm..stopped by at a park and were so happy that we had safely escaped and uhm… we were uhm..-" explained Shirley perfectly acting as if there was something romantic which had happened between her and Lelouch she was embarrassed to talk about. "Shirley! Do not explain him in detail!" Lelouch stated in an embarrassed voice. "Ok. Take care, you two. You sure are careless with all the terror going on" Suzaku said in a remarkably happy voice which also implied great relief. "And remember to use _it_ if necessary. For your own sake" Suzaku added half seriously, half cheerfully. "Eh! Suzaku what are you getting at…." Shirley asked panicking and turning red like a tomato at the same time. "You know what I mean. Bye and Congratulations" Suzaku ended the call.

"That was perfect, Shirley. With this Suzaku will have no more doubts. You even blushed." admired Lelouch. "No Problem. The last actually was really a little embar…eh I mean..not that I would not like it..ehm …"Shirley panicked. "Ehm..? Do not worry about it..ehm I also think … ehm…" Lelouch stuttered.

As they looked at each other they realized that they both had blushed all over their faces. Two seconds later they both started laughing for a while until they had no more stamina.

Lelouch was the one to pick up the word again. "However. Let us go to the intelligence division chamber. There we need to talk the whole thing over. Follow my lead." Lelouch started regaining his senses while starting to walk towards the library. Shirley kept quite all the way as she knew that nobody was supposed to know that Lelouch was Zero and that he was going to some room nobody was supposed to know about.

"Wow! I am really introduced into his actions." She said happily to herself. She could not resist a smile when they arrived at the library where Lelouch had started acting weird for some reason. The book used to open the elevator door also added to this smiling. "So Lulu. You only kissed me to prevent me from seeing this, huh?" Shirley asked in a sarcastic tone. "Actually it is a lot more complicated. I was at the Chinese Federation at that time. The Zero fighting there was me" explained Lelouch calmly. "Eh? The one who kissed me was not you?! Who was it? If I think about kissing another boy than you I –" Shirley panicked.

"It was Sayoko. You know Nunnally's and my maid. I had her cosplay myself. Sorry she somehow went overboard in some cases. She was also the one arranging this crazy idea of dating half of Ashford Academy's girls on one day. Sorry for that. I needed to pretend I was there and…" Lelouch uttered apologizing and obviously fearing of being slapped by Shirley. "It is OK Lulu. I have had my first kiss with you and know I can state that I have already kissed a girl once. Milly would be excited about this. And know I know why I tasted the flavour of rubber after that kiss. Plus I have the confirmation that you did not intend to date all these girls" Shirley exclaimed happily to a rather startled Lelouch who thought to himself: "She is quite surprising, isn't she?"

The elevator stopped and they entered the intelligence division chamber with its monitors. Nobody was there as Rolo had ordered the watchdogs to secure the outer area of Ashford Academy. "Wow. All this technical stuff is amazing!" Shirley thought to herself gazing at all the screens and computers in the room.

"Ok Shirley. Have a seat on that bench at the wall." Lelouch offered to Shirley in a calm voice while he took a chair from the table and placed himself in front of her so that they were able to directly look in each other's eyes.

"Ehhm…" Lelouch and Shirley uttered exactly at the same time in a rather unsure manner.

"It is not easy to find a starting point here I guess" commented Lelouch on the rather awkward situation they were in right now. There was a long pause in their conversation as Lelouch finally took the initiative.

"Ok I will start explaining why I act as Zero in the first place. Please listen carefully and give me a bit room to explain it." Lelouch began his explanation. Shirley was looking straight in his eyes indicating that she was ready and that Lelouch had her undivided attention.

"I am not Lelouch Lamperouge. That is merely a fake name. I am _Lelouch Vi Britannia_. 17th, or now rather 15th, heir to the Britannian throne. Nunnally Vi Britannia, Nunna-chan for you ……

He told her about everything: His mother's death and that he actually was a prince. His audience at the Emperor of Britannia. The time at the Kururugi Shrine and how Suzaku became his first real friend. How fond Nunnally was of Suzaku. He finally added the reprise of the bad in his life. The invasion of Japan and Suzaku who had killed his very own father. That this event was the very reason for all of Suzaku's actions. He mentioned his promise he had given to Suzaku oblivious of his patricide. And how Ashford had supported them. And at last his plan to destroy Britannia who had driven him since then. His wish to create a better world. To obliterate the current Britannian Empire and its Royal court driven by social-Darwinism.

Shirley listened most of the time quietly but when Lelouch seemed to be emotionally touches, especially during the incident with his mother, she comforted him with caring words.

He went on with the day who had changed his whole fate. The Shinjiku incident including C.C., Suzaku and Karen's resistance group.

Shirley was rather relieved when she heard that Lelouch's interaction with Karen was primarily because he was worried she would uncover his identity. Shirley nearly choked herself while laughing when she heard what the cat chase was really about…

"So your Zero mask fell on that cat and you had to chase it all over? It must have been terrible when Milly opened a school-wide chase." Shirley joked.

"Yes, indeed" Lelouch replied.

Shirley also was told the fact about C.C. living in Lelouch's house and Nunnally's mistake of thinking Lelouch was engaged to her. Shirley was kind of amazed that Lelouch was the one to rescue herself, Nina and Milly from the hotel high jacking giving the debut to the Black Knights.

The next big thing was Narita.

"Now we have arrived on a hard topic. Narita," Lelouch said in a rather soft voice. Shirley's eyes looked straight at him while he went on

"I had planned to capture Cornelia there and use the Japan Liberation front to my advantage. I had the idea of using the hot springs there to create a flow of earth towards the valley. I had Nina calculate everything in disguised form. What was a mistake I assume. The energy emitted by the Guren MK II, which Karen piloted up to her capture, with the electromagnetic wave was too high. The whole mountainside came down which was not my objective as I did not want the city to be buried under the earth. I could say I am sorry. Or that if I had known that your –" Lelouch explained putting his head down in the end.

"Do not worry about it anymore, Lulu. I have forgiven you. You fought for Nunnally and the way of justice. In times of war there are always casualties. Father would be happy if he knew I am now helping to spread justice. He would moreover be happy that I have finally found someone whom I could love more than him," Shirley's soft voice whispered right into Lelouch's ear. She hugged him for a short time until he rose again and went on…

"I felt so bad back then. On our first date you were sad. We had always been on close terms. You were the only one to call me by a nickname. Like some old married couple, Even if none of us had realized it. And so we kissed. You because you were sad and wanted myself to comfort you and finally begin a real relationship. I because I was the guilty one and perhaps also because I also wanted a real relationship."

"You are right, Lulu. I felt like cheating on you after that. But that was not the case. Mutual understanding, right?" Shirley lightened the mood up.

For the first time they had kind of revealed their mutual feeling of resonance they had been feeling for some time.

The silence was broken by Lelouch: "Mao was a Geass user like me. His Geass's ablility was to read thoughts."

"So that is why he was so easy able to manipulate me. I nearly shot you. But now I understand. It was my wish from the bottom of my heart to protect you. I would have beard with it. The only thing I do not understand is; Why did you geass my memories into the cage of oblivion?" asked Shirley with determination.

"C.C. told me not to involve people I like in my conflicts. As I could lose them. I hated myself for killing your father. I wanted you to be at peace of mind. But I have realized that I was wrong. YOU were the emotional support I lacked. You have always trusted me. Even if you did not know me anymore. Thank you for everything, Shirley. Please walk forth with me on my path. Together," Lelouch assured her while slowly proceeding to hug her.

They held each other for a few minutes.

Lelouch went on with the two Mao incidents that followed. And how his pact with C.C. was renewed by that. That he knew her real name since Narita. He explained in detail why he had wanted Suzaku to protect Nunnally and that this was destroyed with Suzaku as Euphie's knight. He even told her that he had intentionally killed the Japan Liberation Front and how he had used this on Toudo of miracles. Shirley recognized a change in Lelouch's voice when he told her about Suzaku's "live!" Geass back at Kaminejima and what followed on the island.

"I did not want to cast it on him. He of all persons. And I recognized that Euphie had not changed and that she was the best for Suzaku. Even to my disadvantage."

"It was the only choice to make." She assured him.

Lelouch reported the rest of it. The Chinese Federation attack and how he and Suzaku had fought together. How the Special Administrative Region Japan was an obstacle for the Black Knights. How Nunnally disapproved and approved of Suzaku's mutual attachment to Euphie at the same time.

With tears in his eyes Lelouch went on. "I did not want to kill Euphie that day. My Geass became unstoppable the moment I gave this stupid fake order. Kill all Japanese. She resisted because it was against everything she had desired deep in her heart. I wanted to work together with her. Yet I lost. I had to kill the closest thing to a first love I have ever had."

"Lulu… I did not know… So you did not. It's OK," Shirley consoled him holding him tight to her. Lelouch was crying. Shirley had never seen Lelouch like this. She felt how much he had lost and why he wanted to rescue her from falling to death. He did not want to lose anyone else.

The conclusion Lelouch drew was even worse. Even tough he could obliterate Cornelia's forces and ask her out he had obtained the upper hand in the battle. He had lost Nunnally and had to leave because of it. And Nina had nearly bombed Tokyo with everyone to pieces. Suzaku's and Lelouch's friendship concluded in hatred. Suzaku sold Lelouch to the emperor. And the emperor took away everything precious left for Lelouch.

Above all he replaced Nunnally with Rolo. Lelouch told her about Rolo's obsession with him and how he had managed to control him.

"But I will get rid of him. This psycho nearly killed you. Along with Geass I will get rid of him soon…" promised Lelouch

"Lulu…"

"The rest you know roughly," Lelouch concluded. He just added everything Shirley did not know which was not much as most issues had been revealed in the media or by Shirley's deductions. He even added the thing about C.C.'s kiss but Shirley accepted it as needed to go forward for him. What Shirley kind of liked was the Oughi Villette matter. "Oh how cute!" she said. She giggled at Lelouch's problems of analyzing Tian Zi and how Kaguya had helped out.

"You had helped me regain confidence on that night of the field trip. It was you alone. And you lead me to Xing-ke's absolute loyalty without Geass. And above all to the right way: Love is power." Lelouch concluded. Shirley was amazed that she had helped him even when she was oblivious of his real actions. They suddenly hugged for several minutes.

"We will plan things more detailed tomorrow after class" Lelouch concluded.

"Good night, Shirley" – "Good night, Lelouch"

They had been talking for nearly 4 hours. They both were going to be tired the next day.

End part 1

I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter somehow. I hope you liked it and I am looking forward to your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the story or the characters of Code Geass. They all belong to the creators. My best regards to Eclipse for your great job in subbing the series!

Thank for your favourites, reviews and story alert subscriptions!

So here is the second part of Turn 14. I apologize for the delays but I am very busy with University at the moment as I am just starting my studies in the subject of physics in Heidelberg. I have a "Vorkurs"(Preparation, primary maths) which begins at 9:00 and lasts until 18:00. 8 hours of maths can be very tiring ;) Additionally my BETA-Reader is also busy with his University stuff. I reread it a few times but in lack of time my BETA Reader could not reread it. So I apologizge beforehand for spelling, Gramas or expression mistakes. I am trying to keep this FF up an running though. And now have fun!

Part2

It was Monday morning. Both Lelouch and Shirley were tired. Especially during the first lesson. "What is going on Lelouch? Have you stayed up reading some strange book again?" Rivalz asked when Lelouch was close to sleep again. Suddenly Rivalz's look focused on the usually very concentrated Shirley who was just jawing. As he saw the orange haired girl's tired expression he turned his eyes towards a constantly yawning Lelouch his mind produced reasonable explanation…

When the lesson was over and the class was waiting for the next Rivalz suddenly jumped over to Lelouch, put his arm around his shoulders from behind placing his head next to his and said in great spirits: "So Lelouch. How dare you stay with Shirley until late at night and not tell me anything?"

Lelouch instantly awakened from his dizziness blushing at his cheeks.

"SO I WAS RIGHT!" Rivalz exclaimed. Everyone was looking at him now. Some girls who must have overheard what Rivalz had said before broke out in great excitement: "Wow that is super unfair. Why does Shirley get Lelouch….."

Shirley had not grasped the situation right when Miya appeared in front of her and asked: "So how has it been last night, dear Shirley? Did you have much fun, hm?"

Shirley also woke up now and answered while blushing over her whole face "Ehm.yes… I mean we did not now ehm"

"Oh come on. Tell me _how_ it was already. You cannot tell me you two were awake the whole night _talking_" Miya complained to a rather startled Shirley. Suzaku interfered in the conversation "Miya I think this personal matter is not of your concern. I do not care whether they have or not. But to confirm: Remember what I told you Shirley?"

"Ehm..yes.. I'll… remember…do not worry" Shirley stuttered with a smiling but blushed face. Lelouch was suddenly surrounded by some girls interrogating him about what he did with Shirley.

"Oh come on. Let go of Lelouch that is rude, ladies." Suzaku interfered twitching his eye towards a blushing Lelouch. The beginning of the next lesson released Shirley and Lelouch of their hardship. At least for the moment.

The rest of the school day everyone, except Rivalz, no one dug deeper concerning what Lelouch and Shirley had done last night. They had already forgotten or thought it must have been coincidence that they both very sleepy. Shirley and Lelouch blushing when accused of a romantic relationship was perfectly normal for them. So no one thought of that as odd. Besides they were a couple under Milly's executive orders which caused many people to think they were going out anyway. Even Rivalz got tired of it and went home skipping the student council work. When they had arrived at the student council's room Lelouch and Shirley uttered simultaneously a sigh of relief that it was over.

"I hate it when Rivalz always starts things towards only this single aspect of a relationship." Shirley began in an accusing voice.

"Perhaps he has forgotten that Milly is no longer here. That is rather her suit than his. Probably we are lucky that Milly is away…." Lelouch commented relieved.

"Oh my god! No way to imagine what she would have done… Announcing it through the school's speaker system and asking if anyone could confirm it…." Shirley joked with a smiling face looking at Lelouch.

"Indeed" was Lelouch's short answer.

Suddenly the door slipped open and Rolo entered. "Hallo, Nii-san. How was your day?" he asked instantly in his friendly voice he always used towards Leouch totally ignoring Shirley's presence.

"It was OK. As no one is here except us I suggest we go to the library to check the budget rules out. "Lelouch suggested giving the signal to go to the security agency's room under the school which entrance was located in the library.

When they had entered and sat down at the table it was Lelouch who began talking:

"I plan on attacking the Order at the weekend in two weeks. Rolo I want you to prepare to sortie in Vincent for this purpose. Orange-kun will return in three days from now as his healing and technical adjustment is completed by then. Rolo, please begin maintenance of the Vincent and send for Sayoko to come here. She has been released from the hospital today"

"Of course, Nii-san" Rolo exclaimed happily as he was no able to fight for his beloved brother in a knightmare frame. But still he had totally ignored Shirley. He had not even looked at her face.

Lelouch saw Shirley's asking face and added "Oh of course sorry. The Order is an organisation led by V.V. who researches and trains Geass users like Rolo for purposes of the empire."

"Oh, so the guy who abducted Nunnally during the decisive battle at Tokyo was that V.V.?" Shirley concluded in a process of remembering.

"Yes, indeed. I want to annihilate this Order as Geass creates too many tragedies. One bearer of this power, myself, is enough. It might be a chance to get rid of Rolo. Did you recognize? He did not even look at you. His obsession has gone mad.. Or rather has always been mad. I must use him though" Lelouch. clarified.

"I want to attack on Saturday on that particular weekend. This means we will be departing on Friday and…"

Shirley had just now realized Lelouch had said "we" which implied she was going to be taken to the Black Knights. "Wow Lelouch that is great! So I finally see your allies and your organisation. I am so excited!" Shirley exclaimed in an extremely excited manner.

"Ehm..yes. I must prepare you though as there are some possibilities for misunderstandings concerning the actions of certain people around there" Lelouch explained a little unsure of how to tell. Shirley's thoughts were extremely excited. She could not realize it the right way that she really would be able to help him and seed the people supporting him.

"I have already thought of a camouflage. We will simply state the two of us would be staying at a boarding house for the weekend and…" Lelouch began in a calm manner.

"EH? Oh Lulu that is… a great idea! But well I think I should invite you to my house before. My mother already knows much about you as I always told her about you and she was so happy when I got your hat at that event. She is so worried about me since my father's death and thus is happy when I have found someone nice… But I think she wants to know you before we do something like that. So how about Friday 18:00?"

Lelouch was surprised by Shirley's sudden request. But his thoughts assured him that this was also adding to the camouflage and what was more important was that he also had the wish to make this relationship with Shirley a proper one. He did only know Mrs. Fenette slightly. He hand only seen her a few times of which one had been the funeral of Shirley's father. She had been emotionally very touched by all this. Lelouch knew Shirley had forgiven him. Mrs Fennete would probably do the same thing for her only daughter's sake.

"Fine by me." he finally stated calmly. "Ahh and one thing", he added, "you know we have to bear with Rivalz and the others concerning this trip"

"Oh my god no! They will be picking on us everyday… Rivalz surely will inform the president and she will also pick on us… And that Miya girl" uttered Shirley with a wild imagination of being picked on…

"We must bear with it. And Miya.. I hope she really does not remember..:" Lelouch worried.

"Miya? What about her?"

"I had to geass her into giving my hat back at the Cupid Day event. I was thinking about my plans while waling in the library and she took advantage of my state of being lost in thoughts" Lelouch explained while sighing. "I am glad you did" answered Shirley with a half closed eye.

"She is my new roommate though. But she seems to have given up since the event…"

"Oh.. I always forget Sophie and the others are back at the motherland" Lelouch stated smiling.

Sayoko, who had just returned, ended their conversation. "Oh Miss Shirley is finally here. My efforts somehow came to a success, Master Lelouch" was Sayoko's comment on the situation. "Do not take all the flowers for yourself, Sayoko" Shirley reminded Sayoko.

"Lady Milly has finally given him to you, Miss Shirley. Take good care of him"Sayoko thought.

The rest was planning and discussion. Lelouch informed Diethard to shadow Oughi as Villetta had disappeared and Lelouch had discovered her on a diplomatic flight to the Chinese Federation. We assumed she wants to meet with Oughi. At last Shirley and Lelouch did the student council work which was much easier with the computers from the Agency. When they both left and hurried to their dorms Shirley proceeded to kiss Lelouch when they had to split up into different directions. Lelouch was initially embarrassed but then I accepted her kiss und gave it back mutually.

End part 2

I hope you enjoyed the 3nd chapter somehow. I hope you liked it and I am looking forward to your reviews. 1 or 2 parts of TURN 14 will follow. Turn 14 will be very long I assume…..

PS: Code Geass has ended and I am looking forward to create an alternated end;)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the story or the characters of Code Geass. They all belong to the creators. A big thank you to my beta-reader Inohin Con who wiped out many mistakes! My best regards to Eclipse for your great job in subbing the series!

Thank for your favourites, reviews and story alert subscriptions! And a big thanks for your wishes for my studies;)

Now here is the next part of Alternated. I am writing the conclusion to turn 14 at the moment. Turn 14 turned out to be a lot longer than expected, but I think the initiation usually takes such a long time… My Beta reader could spare some time again so except fewer mistakes than last time. I think I can mange to release regularly despite university. I'll simply cut some time off for writing. Well-- Enough with the big talk. Have fun!

The following days both Lelouch and Shirley tried to somehow maintain something like a daily routine which would not arise suspicion. They started spending the brakes with each other. Namely Shirley always came to the place Lelouch, Rivalz, Rolo and Suzaku normally accompanied each other. Suzaku did not speak much with Lelouch. He was somehow impressed by Shirley's speech about forgiveness and was not sure if he was following the right way anymore. He had sat quietly around only sometimes bothering to interfere or participate in a conversation. Anya was also with them but she was always only glaring at her mobile phone writing her diary. Gino was not with them most of the time as he had much fun in running away from girls who where following him. When Shirley initially appeared with Lelouch, Rivalz was extremely excited and sad at the same time. He talked big about what a nice couple Shirley and Lelouch were. In the next moment he was kind of sad and the word "Milly" implied who uneasy he felt due to Milly's absence and his failure in ever expressing his feelings for her or at least her to realize them. Shirley participated with great effort in the boy's conversations. Even Suzaku was talking more often recently. Rolo had changed since that day. He always looked at Lelouch and glared with eyes full of jealousy towards Shirley, who was holding Lelouch's hand and talking lighthearted with Rivalz, a few times a day. But Lelouch and Shirley both had not kissed in front of them all as they agreed it would be too early and that Shirley's mother should be informed first before publicly showing their mutual affection. The student council work was as hard as ever and with Gino and Anya oblivious of common sense and things as a restricted budget made things even harder. After that Shirley and Lelouch always spent some time in the Secret Intelligence Agency room to talk.

Finally Friday had arrived. While she was walking to school Shirley remembered how she had explained her mother about today's guest at 18:00.

"_Mum I…I wanted to ask..ehm" Shirley stuttered blushing._

"_What is it my dear?" Mrs Fenette replied caring as she recognized her daughter was nervous for some reason._

"_I…I thought about inviting…L..Le…..-"_

"_About inviting your boyfriend Lelouch to our house to make me know him better? Of course. That is a very good idea. I am interested in what kind of person he has. From your stories he must be very kind and caring." Mrs Fenette calmy expressed to Shirley._

"_That is great. Thank you, mum! Would tomorrow 18:00 be fine?" Shirley exclaimed happily proceeding to hug her mother._

"_That is perfectly fine. I am counting on you to help me cooking something delicious, right?" Mrs Fenette said while starting to shed tears and sobbing._

"_What is wrong mum?" Shirley asked worried._

"_It… I am simply so happy for you. That you have finally found someone you can love. Or rather that you managed to really start something with him. You have always talked so much about your "Lulu". I would not be your mother if I did not know what that was about. Joseph…would be so happy." Mrs Fenette sturred sobbing with tears in her eyes to a Shirley who she was hugging even tighter_.

Shirley somehow thought about that it was alright to leave her mother oblivious of Lulu's real identity as a prince and Zero. And above all as Zero. Shirley had never heard her mother blame Zero for her husband's death, but she was unsure if she would be able to forgive Lelouch right away. She had decided together with Lelouch to leave her unclear until it was safe for her to know about all this because of her psychological state. Shirley always fastened her resolve to help Lulu with her own interpretation of justice and her deep love for him. She felt deep in her heart that Lelouch needed someone he could trust in and share some things on their shoulders. He needed someone he could be totally truthful to. No more lies.

Lelouch had skipped the student council work on Thursday, but unlike usual he had actually announced this and had told everyone he had to do something very important in the town. Everyone except Shirley of course thought he was going to gamble on chess again what he had not done ever since the Babel Tower incident. Lelouch barely escaped Rivalz and Gino who were begging him to tag along to the underground chess gambling. At least after he had boarded the train they left and stated that he would really not gamble because he took a line where no gambling was located. Rolo was still busy with equipping the Vincent and so Lelouch did not need to worry about him as a possible watchdog. What Lelouch did NOT know was that Suzaku was following him. Lelouch's sudden unusual behaviour had again awoken his suspicions of Lelouch being Zero as he had not told anyone what exactly he was going to do in town. Suzaku followed him to one of the great shopping malls where Lelouch ran into different stores. He ran through flower stores, decoration stores and even 2 supermarkets. Suzaku could see a kind of desperation in Lelouch's face which had became worse since the last store. Leloch's violet eyes displayed a certain insecurity Suzaku had never seen on Lelouch before. Lelouch finally sat down on a bench in the shopping-mall and lowered his head allowing his dark hair to fall into his face. Suzaku felt that something of great importance was bugging Lelouch. Despite his suspicions Suzaku decided to walk towards Lelouch. When he stood directly in front of him Leluch did not recognize Suzaku was there as he seemed deeply lost in thought.

"Leouch, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked directly in a calm voice which he had not applied to Lelozuch ever since the Euphie incident.

"Lelouch! Wake up! What is it what is bugging you?"

"Ehm what? Oh Suzaku…" Lelouch uttered in a very low voice.

Lelouch knew perfectly well what Suzaku's real objective had been up to now: To proof he had returned to being Zero after all. But know he knew that Suzaku had, at least for the moment, given up on that thought.

"So what is the big deal? Something of utmost importance must be on your mind!" Suzaku stated in a friendly but loud voice.

Lelouch knew why he was asking so directly. Of course he had seen him wander through all these shops with growing worry and despair. He decided to tell Suzaku what is was about. No suspicion what aroused from that.

"You know I am invited to Shirley's house tomorrow evening and I wanted to bring some kind of present for her mother, but… I know so little about Mrs Fenette… And above all I always think everything will remind her of Shirley's late father" murmured Lelouch in a despaired voice.

"Yes, that is a hard decision. Initially: Congratulations that everything seems to run "smoothly" between Shirley and you." Suzaku said sitting down next to Lelouch while taking off his sunglasses. Suzaku had decided to help but deep in his heart he felt two things aching while thinking about the Shirley-Lelouch relationship. Suzaku knew Lelouch had, at least indirectly, killed Shirley's father and Mrs Fenette's very own husband. Luckily he did not connect Lelouch's great despair with it as it could have led to the conclusion that Lelouch again KNEW about it. The greatest ache deep in his heart beard one name: Euphie. Why should Lelouch be able to live his love? He who had killed the person Suzaku had cared most for his entire life so far. The person who had solely been able to bring him out of his regrets following his father's death. And had solely been able to make his resolve to fight clear. And had solely brought meaning into his shattered life again. Right when he had realized that Lelouch had geassed her into a massacre against her deepest resolve in her heart. Suzaku had once said he would never forgive Lelouch for that. Just now he remembered what Shirley had said to him:

"Nothing is unforgivable. You must be the one who can't forgive him. You don't want to forgive him. I have forgiven him a long time ago"

Wait. He had been distracted by the following explosions. Did Shirley know Lelouch had been Zero? How should she have known that? Or was it her great emotional power that had simply discovered what he was worrying about without clear knowledge of the situation?

Suzaku decided to support Lelouch. At least for the moment.

"I have no clue what Mrs Fenette might like. I have only seen her once or twice. One occasion was Mr. Fenettes's funeral. Flowers are far too simple.—" Lelouch sighed desperately.

"I cannot say I know what to do in your situation. Just consider she must be happy her only daughter has found someone to love deeply despite her father's death. Alone that fact will make Mrs Fenette grateful to you. Come on! Let us search together for now, Lelouch" Suzaku advised Lelouch stretching out his hand towards him.

Lelouch suddenly looked up and experienced the first time since the Euphie incident Suzaku was smiling at him like a friend again. He remembered that smile from those peaceful days at the Kururugi Shrine and those at Ashford Academy before Lelouch's plans in their final stages.

Lelouch stood up and followed Suzaku. It was their first joint "operation" since their fight at the conclusion of the Black Rebellion. As they advanced through the mall Suzaku pointed to a small shop located between the big and bright Britannian shops. Japanese kanji indicated that this shop was ran by a Japanese person due to the quota system introduced by Nunnally that stated that a certain number of traditional ran shops ran by Elevens must be in every mall. As they entered they saw lots of Japanese artworks such as cups and Kimono. Suzaku paused as he saw all the things which reminded him of his peaceful childhood. Lelouch's gaze fell upon a Buddha statue which was standing on a small shelf in a corner of the room. It was roughly 14 cm high and was made of wood. "This is a figurine of Buddha. Founder of Buddhism. Enlightened person. The circle of life. Eightfold path. Meditaion important" the shop owner answered in broken English. Lelouch felt great affection for the figurine as it represented something he could not have in a short amount of time: The peace of mind. Search for the calmness of the soul. And what especially caught him was what he had once learned about Buddhism: They believe one can change one's very own future. If it is bad or good. But somehow everything will lead to the enlightment of the entire mind. He bought the figurine without hesitation. The old Japanese man seemed happy that he had sold something today and he added "This figurine leads to peace of mind."

Suzaku knew a little about Buddhism and also had the feeling this was the right thing. Lelouch decided to buy some flowers tomorrow for completion. Finally Suzaku and Lelouch went home and hurried for their dorms.

End part 3

I hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter somehow. I hope you liked it and I am looking forward to your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the story or the characters of Code Geass. They all belong to the creators. A big thank you to my beta-reader Inohin Con who wiped out many mistakes^^! My best regards to Eclipse for your great job in subbing the series!

Thank for your favourites, reviews and story alert subscriptions!

Soory to keep you waiting for so long, but my studies are extending their requirements in time and work. My BETA Reader is also busy but we luckily managed to reread this part here. I will perhaps release something not BETRA read but I am not quite sure. I hope I can post the next chapter the following 2 weeks.

The next morning Lelouch was unusually nervous which was instantly recognized by Rivalz. "Ho, ho what is going on Lelouch? Dou you have a date with Shirley after school?" Rivalz articulated his suspicions. "Ehm..I-"stuttered Leouch nervous. "Rivalz! I have been searching for you. We absolutely have to plan the rooftop garden house today. Lelouch and Shirley take care of the organisation of the celebration connected to its completion." Suzaku interrupted as he walked into the room dragging Rivalz away while he blinked towards Lelouch and Shirley. "Oh crap! I totally forgot about that one! We have to buy the spare parts today…" Rivalz suddenly screamed as Suzaku had reminded him of the whole problems connected to this small house which had been something like Milly's last wish after graduating.

Suzaku managed to keep the rooftop garden on Rivalz's mind for the whole day diverting his attention from Lelouch and Shirley who had been looking at each other rather awkwardly for the whole day. Lelouch only by now felt something towards Suzaku which he thought had been gone: friendship. When school was over Suzaku sprinted over to Shirley and Lelouch who were walking towards the dorms together. "Suzaku? What are you running for?" Shirley asked startled as a heavily breathing Suzaku arrived behind her and Lelouch. "I only wanted to wish you a lot of fun this evening and..well.. Everything will run smoothly, right Lelouch?" Suzaku said brightly smiling over his whole face while patting Lelouch on the shoulder. Lelouch had not seen the green eyed-boy as happy for a long time. Lelouch raised his head and looked directly into Suzaku's eyes and said "Thank you for keeping Rivalz away. The whole class would have picked on us instead. You are a great friend, Suzaku!" "Yes, thank you Suzaku. Perhaps I should have accepted your support right away on this matter" Shirley expressed happily referring to Suzaku's offer of asking Lelouch about the Karen matter and Lelouch's feelings for herself which she had declined.

"So. Take care you two. See you again tomorrow. Lelouch, I want a review, OK?" Suzaku exclaimed while running towards Rivalz who had popped up from a door to distract him with the gardening project again.

Shirley and Lelouch looked at each other when their ways parted. Lelouch was the one to speak up first "Ok Shirley. We'll see us 18:00 at the Fenette residence. Do not worry. Even Suzaku lent us his power" Thex hugged each other and both went away smiling.

Lelouch's worries had nearly been wiped away by Suzaku. He had prepared everything perfectly. The figurine was perfectly wrapped up in present paper and the flowers, a colourful mixture of flowers of the season lay right next to it. Lelouch had taken a shower and had put on a suit used for dances of the student council. It was one of his best clothes apart from the Bitannian suit he used while being Zero. It was 16:30 and Lelouch planned on leaving at 17:15 as he would then arrive, if the buses and trains were dead on time, exactly at 17:49 permitting a spare time of 11 minutes which seemed enough for Lelouch. Suddenly Rolo entered the room.

"I am back, Nii-san. How was your day?" Rolo wanted to know in a family-like manner. "Everything went smoothly, Rolo" Lelouch stated simply. "I will be finished with Vincent's modification by tomorrow. I will be again able to attend the daily meetings. Isn't that great, Nii-san?" Rolo asked in his happy voice. "Indeed it is." was Lelouch's short reply.

"Nii-san, do you really think that "relationship" with a certain person is the right way? She might be untruthful to you or even hurt you." Demanded Rolo sharply. "Stop calling her "a certain person". It sounds as if she wasn't a human being. Shirley is totally truthful to me and she is a person very important to me. Please understand that, Rolo." Lelouch explained with a little anger in his tone, "But we stay brothers, Rolo" Lelouch added hasty to please Rolo.

"I must not leave Shirley and him alone." Lelouch thought"Also I have to make a backup plan for Shirley's safety. Rolo has almost killed her once… I must dispose of him soon." Lelouch's thoughts made a memo for himself.

"I will go back to Vincent and work, Nii-san" Rolo answered smiling while holding his locket in his hands.

During Lelouch's journey he received a message from Suzaku which simply stated: "Do your best, Lelouch. Everything will run smoothly. Your friend Suzaku"

Friend.

Suzaku sure had changed due to the incident of the present the other day. The buses and trains coincidently were all dead on time. Lelouch was amazed by that fact which included that his plans for the Gifion Disturbers were running as planned. When he arrived in front of the Fenette residence he became slightly nervous again. He needed a lot of courage to traverse the small path leading to the door. He had automatically been given consent of entering by the bell system at the front gate of the residence as his appearance had been scheduled and his retina scan had been taken by Shirley before. The residence was a nice mansion build in the old style, at least outside, and was surrounded by a vast garden. In the darkness he could barely guess that some figures or something similar had been taken away as their still were marks on the grass. Lelouch knew the Fenette's were forced to sell a few things off due to Joseph Fenette's death. The government was paying a widow's pension but that was not as high as Mr. Fenette's former income. Thus the maintenance costs had to be reduced combined with a part of the income as cut for wealth creation by interests and investment. Shirley said that she was only still able to attend Ashford Academy because Milly's grandfather gave consent to reduce the student's fee for families with widow background. Actually it was quite clear that this was especially made up to help the Fenettes as the regulation was just put in action right after Mr. Fenette's death. Finally Lelouch had arrived at the door. His train of thought suddenly stopped and his heart started beating faster. He of all persons was afraid to ring a bell on a door where his "girlfriend" (Lelouch had consented to use this term as everything else was far too complicated) lived. What had he to fear? Shirley liked him, no loved him. Mrs Fenette was not the type to test her only daughter's boyfriend to the fullest and required wealth, nobility and everything. Especially after Joseph's death she was happy with Shirley being able to find the love her father had always desired for her.

"No people will die here even if something goes wrong."

Gathering all his courage Lelouch pressed the bell resulting a echoing noise inside. He heard approaching footsteps and the door was opened by Shirley in the Chinese dress Lelouch had presented to her in the rather awkward situation in front of everyone due to Sayoko's crazy girl dating marathon. Even though Lelouch had not especially searched for it as matching to Shirley he now thought it looked quite good on her. The orange haired girl was smiling brightly and offered Lelouch to enter with the words: "Hallo, Lelouch. You are ahead of schedule. Just like you. Please follow me to the dining room." Lelouch was lead through a great hall where again missing figures' places where to be spotted. The dining room was in the basement so there were no stairs to be traversed. Lelouch noticed Shirley's hand was also shivering a little like his own. Shirley opened the door and pointed into room using her whole hand. Lelouch entered and saw a rather cheerful Mrs Fenette in a dress composed of warm colours. She was smiling as she saw Lelouch and was walking towards him. Lelouch's strongest memory was Mrs Fenette crawling in frong of her husband's grave crying and trying to stop the burying process. Only Shirley was able to comfort her a little.

"So you are Lelouch. Shirley has told me very positive things about you. I am happy to finally make your acquaintance personally." Mrs Fenette interrupted Lelouch's train of thought.

"I …I am also happy to make your acquaintance properly know. I thought this would be appropriate as a gift for you over boarding hospitality." Lelouch began stuttering but regaining his mind as he finished the sentence. He offered the flowers and the wrapped statue to Mrs Fenette. "Oh thank you so much Lelouch. That would not have been necessary. I am happy Shirley finally…" Mrs Fenette thanked Lelouch stopping right in the middle obviously trying to prevent from crying. Shirley had walked next to Leolouch by now and was looking at her mother's face. Mrs Fenette placed Lelouch's presents on the table and approached Lelouch to finally open her arms and starting to hug him. "I… I am so happy Shirley has found you. Joseph would have always wanted that. I… I could not cheer my daughter up at all. My own worries have consumed me. She was the one to comfort me. Finally I can be sure someone looks after the most precious thing left in my life" Mrs Fenette uttered stuttering with tears in her eyes. Lelouch requited her hug and whispered: „Do not worry. I will look after her and protect her with all my might and… my very own life" Mrs Fenette finally regained control over her emotions and put her hands on Lelouch's shoulders and took a good look at his face. Lelouch's focused and straight-forward assured her that he was serious. Lelouch felt that this was a turning point in his life. He had promised to protect a girl with all his power. He knew he would somehow have to include this into the peaceful world he was fighting for.

Shirley's train of thought followed a different direction right now. She hardened her resolve to help Lelouch accomplish his goals. She knew very well that Lelouch had buried much sadness in his heart and was, even now, bearing the whole world on his shoulders. Zero. Not only a name but also a burden. Lelouch's determination towards her mother made Shirley feel stronger. Bring back Nunnally. To create a peaceful world. To protect those who bear no power, to punish those who abuse power. To reform Britannia. She was now determined to learn everything necessary to help him. Even to defend herself by force. Karen also fought so why not herself too? But she absolutely felt that Lulu initially needed much emotional care which only she was able to give him.

"Please be seated, Mr. Lamperouge. My daughter and I will serve the meal we have prepared" Mrs Fenette interrupted Lelouch's and Shirley's streams of consciousness pointing to a chair and starting to walk towards the door. Shirley followed her. Lelouch recognized that there were no servants at this house. Not anymore. It was amazing Mrs Fenette (with Shirley's help apparently) was able to maintain the whole house in such a wonderful way. "I must give her way out of this misery. The house was far too big for her alone. Too much work and, above all, memories. With Shirley by my side I need to secure Mrs Fenette is safe and sound despite the conflict. How can I do this?" Lelouch's brain circled around with no clear conclusion. A sudden extremely present smell cut his mind right there. Mrs. Fenette carried a steaming pot of goulash. Shirley followed her carrying a pot of broccoli in her right hand and a pot with potatoes. After they had placed the pots on the table Lelouch's nose was engulfed by a combination of very pleasant smells.

"This looks very delicious, Mrs. Fenette. I must greatly thank you for your invitation"

"Oh it was not only my doing. Shirley helped me out with the broccoli. However if it is

goulash –"

"Oh mum please don't tell him!" Shirley interrupted her mother who was smiling malicious. Lelouch could figure out what this was about as Shirley sometimes was a little clumsy while cooking as experienced during the President's party preparations. Lelouch knew that the meal was rather simple but it was homemade and tasted very, very good. He did not like formal gourmet food which consisted of small pieces of randomly combined expensive foodstuffs.

After the meal Mrs. Fenette opened Lelouch's present which contained the Buddha he had bought for her with Suzaku.

"It is a statue of Buddha, the main figure of Buddhism. It is wide spread in the south Asian countries and of course here in Japan. He declared the peace of mind as the greatest purpose and tried to see men as symbiotic with nature." Lelouch explained as Mrs. Fenette was glaring at the statue in astonishment. Mrs. Fenette placed the statue in the middle of the table and thanked Lelouch over and over again.

"Please find your peace of mind, Mrs. Fenette." Lelouch was hoping for deep in his heart.

"Ehm, Mum I have to ask you something."

"What is it my dear? I feel that this is what the whole thing is really about, huh"

"Ehm… You know me very well…" Shirley sighed.

"For I am your mother, Shirley" Mrs Fenette stated.

"The weekend next week… Ehm… Lulu and I… ehm…" Shirley stuttered.

"We planned on going to a boarding house for the weekend. I have found a very cheap one within very beautiful landscape. I humbly ask you if it would be OK for your daughter to accompany me on that particular trip" Lelouch overtook as Shirley was not longer able to say anything meaningful.

"Oh Lelouch, you do not have to be so formal. Of course it is Ok –"Mrs Fenette granted Lelouch's request changing her tone towards him to a more familiar one.

"Really, Mum! That is so great. I am so excited. Thank you, Thank you!" Shirley exclaimed while rushing over to hug Mrs. Fenette.

After everyone had calmed down Lelouch, Shirley and Mrs. Fenette started an idle chat touching upon many topics. Lelouch had not ever seen Mrs. Fenette so light-hearted. Everything he knew was a sad or troubled Mrs. Fenette. When Lelouch was leaving Mrs. Fenette humbly thanked him for the nice evening. Lelouch did exactly the same and went home with a great feeling of joy.

"I really like your "Lulu", Shirley. He must be the right person for you. Your father would be very happy. I am sure he is watching you from the heavens with a smile. His greatest wish has been granted." Mrs. Fenette summarized her great feeling of contentment.

End part 4

I hope you enjoyed the 5th chapter somehow. I hope you liked it and I am looking forward to your reviews. Lelouch and Shirley will now finally make their plans happen and declare heading away and head right to the Chinese Federation.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the story or the characters of Code Geass. They all belong to the creators. A big thank you to my beta-reader Inohin Con who wiped out many mistakes^^! My best regards to Eclipse for your great job in subbing the series!

Thank for your favourites, reviews and story alert subscriptions!

Soory to keep you waiting for so long, but my studies are extending their requirements in time and work. My first exams came up and I needed all the time to study for them. I had already written this part, but I was not able to BETA read it myself or let it BETA read by Inohin Con. Finally today we both found time for it. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I have already written further and I will bring up a longer chapter after the Christmas and New Year holidays. I apologize for the long wait.

So now: Enjoy the show.

Lelouch and Shirley had perfectly planned how to introduce their "trip" without rising any suspicion in anybody. They planned on hiding it and letting Shirley talk it out accidentally.

It was a kind of normal Monday morning, first break, and all the friends were standing together on the courtyard. Except Anya who was standing under a tree nearby typing something into her cell phone. Rivalz was staring into the sky. Lelouch somehow guessed that he again was thinking about Milly and his failure in starting a proper relationship with her. Gino was again asking Suzaku random things about daily affairs Gino was completely unaware of them due to his noble status and the resulting lack of daily routine experience. "I heard that two boys of our class were talking about having a "swimsuit sightseeing-tour" this afternoon around three o'clock. I was wondering what they were just talking about. "Gino asked hopelessly naïve. "Eh? Who of these perverts is again looking at our special training from the windows? It can't believe it! We once drove them away and thought they would have come to their minds" Shirley complained angrily. "So they look at the girl's swimming team wile training?" Gino wanted to know.

"Yes, they do. But it is very rude of them." Suzaku stated with an exhausted look. "Gino, please give me the names of these individuals. I need to talk to them" Lelouch demanded Gino. "So you are into it, too?"

"No, actually I wanted to lead them to a…well… little surprise." Lelouch uttered with a bright smile at his face twitching his eye towards Shirley who repaid him with a pleasant smile. Suddenly Rivalz rose from his isolation. "It seems to be running smoothly with you two, eh?" Rivalz asked Lelouch with a sad voice implying he was jealous of their relationship. Gino jumped in front of Lelouch and asked in excitement: "How is it like to have a girlfriend. It must be a very great feeling, Lelouch-senpai. Please tell me more about it!"

Suzaku pulled Gino back and shook his head while telling Gino "This question is not appropriate, Gino. Stop bugging Lelouch, ok?"

This situation had developed likewise as Lelouch's and Shirley's predictions. A short glaring at each other gave the signal to start everything as planned. "Rivalz, could you please take out our chess schedule I need to sort something out" Lelouch approached Rivalz. "Ok sure…ehm.. next match will be..ehm... next Saturday. Shall I drive you? Rivalz answered slowly while reading a small piece of paper he had just taken out of his bag.

"No, I will not be able to attend it. Something came-"Lelouch began. But he was interrupted by Rivalz who suddenly had regained his spirits: "What has come up? It would be the first time you drop out of a scheduled match."

Suzaku glared at Lelouch remembering their conversation with after his successful visit at the Fenette's house. Suzaku knew why Lelouch would drop out of this match. Suzaku had only wished them luck ignoring the little ache his heart had still uttered deep inside. He somehow began the process of forgiving Lelouch as Shirley had requested. What was still bugging him somehow was that Shirley's speech about forgiveness somehow sounded like she had regained her memories and somehow knew about the fact that her Lulu had acted as Zero who indirectly had killed her father back during the Black Rebellion. But no more hints pointed towards that conclusion. Additionally Shirley really seemed to flourish ever since that day. When Shirley had called him out on that particular day he had heard something worried and self-conscious in her voice. As if something had been terribly wrong with her and her world. She had been very scared of Suzaku's sunglasses outfit and, above all, had nearly fallen to death. This incident had bugged Suzaku ever since. It seemed as if she had initially tried to fall to death. Suicide? But why? She was officially in a relationship with her only crush and love Lelouch. He did not know why but at first it seemed as if Shirley had been trying to cut off Lelouch's hand that had been holding her. After a few seconds Lelouch had screamed something in a despaired voice. Suzaku had not been able to understand it, but after that sound Shirley had fought to be saved. Afterwards she had been very determinate and tense and had taken him away from Lelouch even if Suzaku's suspicions concerning Lelouch seemed to harden.

And this forgiveness speech… Suzaku was not able to get it off his mind. After that incident Shirley had been more energetic than usual. She would talk more boldly with Lelouch and even urge classmates to change places to be able to sit next to him. It seemed as if she had really found something she could fight for and live out her feelings. Shirley had never been unenergetic but something was anew with her current state. Suzaku's thoughts were reattached to reality by Lelouch's voice.

"Rivalz, it is something private."

"Hmm… Lelouch it might not be something related to…"

Rivalz suddenly looked towards Shirley who blushed a little in the process.

"So there is something, isn't it, Shirley?" Rivalz concluded

"Ehm…not really… I…boarding hou..."

"WHAT? DID I GET THIS ONE RIGHT? YOU AND LELOUCH ARE GOING ON VACATION TO A BOARDING HOUSE?!"

Rivalz was shouting so loudly that everyone in a 100 meter radius could understand clearly what he was saying. He had jumped into the air and was tiring his hair while shouting implying a high rate of excitement. Approximately everyone looked towards the circle consisting of our well-known group of class 3-D. Even Anya looked up from her cell phone approaching the group to take pictures of the hilarious situation. Rivalz was cursing around about Lelouch's great luck and how unfair everything was. Shirley's face had turned red as if she had bathed her head in red ink. Lelouch's head was showing a similar condition but its colour had developed more brightly than Shirley's. All the other students were encircling them inquiring which "level" they were currently on. "Is it A, B or C, Shirley?" Miya demanded rather self-confident. Other girls were complaining about Shirley's luck. Finally Gino was standing like he had been struck by lighting. His face indicated a very great confusion as he did not understand at all what was going on.

"Gino, I give up. You will never learn" Suzaku stated soberly.

"Come on, Shirley! Tell us already. You have at least kissed, haven't you?" Miya demanded again with a curious voice.

"Ehm...we...ehm…" Shirley stuttered

"Of course we have", Leloch uttered pretending to regain his senses. Suddenly he walked towards Shirley with much certainty proceeding to kiss the startled Shirley. Even though they had all planned this out before Shirley could not pretend herself from staying red lake a tomato. It was still their first kiss in public. After a few seconds of awkward hesitation Shirley requited the kiss full of emotion. It seemed to her as if the time and stopped and she forgot about all the people around them.

Like it had always been like this the two hugged and entangled. Rivalz broke down to his knees asking for divine compensation for his hardship. "Oh God thou art in heaven! Please give me the strength to go on and win." Then he pressed a certain button on his mobile phone

Finally they ended their hug. Lelouch changed his look to his usual untouched and logical expression. Upon gazing at the Rivalz who was still on his knees Lelouch recognized a triumphant expression on his face.

"Lelouch, I have done it."

"Done what?"

"Taken advantage of you two. Please forgive me."

Rivalz had done it. He did not fear even if he was going to receive divine retribution.

"I will."

Rivalz rose and showed Lelouch his mobile phone screen which indicated "Message sent. Receiver: Milly Ashford Attachments: 1 Photo"

Lelouch knew exactly what this was about. Rivalz had sent a picture of their kiss to Milly. They had to prepare for some action. She would want to berate Shirley and Lelouch. Lelouch's only worry was to see Milly make reportage about the two. But Lelouch knew Milly had also somehow changed. She would still berate them and bug them but she would not longer expose everything to everyone.

"Rivalz, I want you to take action then. Use this chance. It could be your last" Lelouch demanded directed to Rivalz.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Rivalz answered mimicking the confirmation of total allegiance knights and soldiers give to the Emperor of Britannia.

Lelouch's thoughts were reminded of his very own father and everything that he had done. And even Lord Jeremiah came to his mind. He had said the same words to express his loyalty. Miya and the others girls were still struck by the kiss they just had witnessed and did not grasp a word of this conversation. "Rivalz, you have just used a phrase which is only applied to his Majesty. So you think of Lelouch as your Emperor?" Anya suddenly asked pressing the "record" button of her cell phone. "My best friend has succeeded in love. Some in matters of romance Lelouch is my Emperor" Rivalz seemed a lot more energetic than he had been for weeks.

Anya went away again to write a diary entry about this whole situation. Suzaku was about to scold Rivalz for using the Emperor's title to fool around but he thought that would have been too strict and lecturing. Above all Rivalz had again found energy to fight for Milly and his way of life. For the first time Suzaku joked again inside his heart. "The title is at least not so far-fetched if it is Lelouch"

Gino was still standing around like a total stranger to this world not having understood a single word of the last minutes.

"Gino, I must start with you from the scratch."

"OK. I will be your pupil, Suzaku-sama" Gino answered seriously. Lelouch and Shirley slowly walked away leaving the others behind. They were long gone when all the others finally got back to their sense realizing what had just happened.

The following days Rivalz and the others were still bugging Shirley and Lelouch about their trip. They wanted to find out WHERE they were actually going to and, above all, if they would have separate rooms. Shirley and Lelouch managed to leave the students oblivious of these things. Rivalz had received an SMS from Milly that she would pay a short visit on the Friday of the scheduled depart. On Thursday evening Lelouch, Shirley, Sayoko and Rolo, who ignored Shirley's presence totally again, where sitting in the Secret Agency room to discuss the details.

"Master Lelouch and Miss Shirley will take to the bus to the circular railway. As there is the possibility of being tailed by Mister Rivalz, Lady Milly or other school-related individuals Master Lelouch will make use of an offer by Kururugi-sama. After that Master Lelouch and Miss Shirley will board Shinkirou at the aquarium and depart to the Chinese Federation." Sayoko explained her plan to the "audience".

"Is it really save to use the Knight of Seven, Nii-san?" Rolo asked eagerly.

"Yes, of course. Suzaku is a process of forgiving me for my past sins and somehow wants to boast other people's happiness. I must admit that this is not my doing..." Lelouch reasoned his actions turning his head towards a blushing Shirley.

"It was not entirely my doing...ehm…"

"You do not need to hide it. It is all thanks to you." Lelouch's words were uttered with great determination and connotated with en deep feeling of admiration.

"Nii-san, it might become dangerous. What if the Knight of Seven follows you and _that person_ and..." Rolo's sentence was interrupted by Lelouch's lecturing and angry voice:

"Rolo, for the last time _that person's_ name happens to be Shirley"

"Yes, nii-san. But that does not change the situation" Rolo answered in a sad voice implying his discomfort with Shirley being present. Shirley smiled at Rolo and tried to seduce him into at least accepting her for the time being. She knew Lulu wanted to get rid of him sometime. Shirley did certainly not like killing, but she felt the great twist in Rolo's train of thought. He must somehow think that he is the only one who should be close to Lelouch. She understood Rolo's solitude as a trigger for that enviousness though. She was unsure if Lulu's acting at that part was right. She had concluded with him that he would put Rolo's life in danger at the order and see if he could survive that what was a possibility only decided by Rolo's abilities. As there was the possibility for him to survive Shirley had accepted. Shirley also knew that Suzaku would not be an obstacle here as he only wanted to support the two in their relationship. Searching for Zero has apparently moved to the back of Suzaku's consciousness.

Suzaku was awake in his dorm at that time. He simply was not able to sleep as he was still dwelling if his support for Shirley and Lelouch tomorrow would be the right path to take. Somehow he could not get rid of this thorn like irritation concerning Lelouch. A memory of blood and sadness sometimes entered his consciousness when he reflected upon the matter. Euphie. Should he really permit Lelouch to have what he had taken away from him with brute force? But wait. Euphie. She would be sad if she knew about Suzaku not being helpful to her brother. Euphie would hate him if he did not try his best for the two.

"Rolo will depart using Vincent two hours behind us. Tactical meeting will be at 1800 JPS. Dismissed" Lelouch concluded the meeting. Everyone left the room after that except for Lelouch, Rolo and Shirley. The air became tense and nobody said a word. "Rolo, please do not worry. I will take care of your brother" Shirley boldly broke the silence. "I need to finish maintenance on the Vincent and hurry to sleep. Good night." Rolo uttered half-surprised half-angry while leaving the room.

"At least he ignored me this time, too" was Lelouch's reaction.

"So…ehm Lulu… What must I do concerning tomorrow?" Shirley asked smiling.

"Pack a bag as if we will really go to a boarding house. Mind our Location though. But well…I do not think you intended to wear a school uniform or a similar Britannian outfit-"

"No, of course not! I will bring everything but that"

"As I thought. I will explain everything else tomorrow during the flight. For now we will go to sleep. Good night, Shirley" Lelouch ended the conversation leading Shirley outside on his hand.

"Good night, Lulu."

The first half of the next day went without any special events. Classes as usual. Even Rivalz became tense as he was constantly thinking about his reunification with Milly. Miya was trying to berate Shirley concerning the kind of swimsuit or bikini Lelouch might like. Shirley listened and was shocked at Miya's ideas. "A swimsuit is absolutely out of question. It definitely has to be a bikini. Lelouch is also a man, you know? Take something bold, Shirley which will stun his eyes the moment his eyes get a clear look of you so that he will instantly jump yo –"

"MIYA! That is enough!" Suzaku interrupted Miya who had become totally excited about the bikini thing. "Sorry, I had just....."

Suzaku sighed. "Thank you, Suzaku. Without you they all would be a bother", Shirley expressed her gratitude.

"The President is here!"

Suddenly all eyes fixed on the outside were some students were standing in a circle around a beautiful blonde girl who was wearing a purple dress well known from TV. "Let us hurry to see her. Come on Rivalz. It was your doing"

Lelouch dragged Rivalz out. They were followed by the rest of the class and a Suzaku who had taken a deep breath just before leaving.

"President, you are back! You were the best!"

"Thank you, thank you. I am only visiting to check on my cupid's success though" Milly announced in her well-known voice. Scarcely had she seen Lelouch and Shirley her eyes lightened up and she walked towards the two.

"So Shirley, are you satisfied with my work?" Milly wanted to know smiling at the blushing Shirley

"Ehm...yes...ehm" Shirley stuttered.

"It was not entirely your work, President" Lelouch threw into the discussion.

"Of course. But you have to admit I was the final trigger."

"That may be partly right."

"It is an honour to be praised by my successor. I have hearted you two are spending a weekend together. Please let me talk to your precious Shirley alone for a moment"

"Ok, Milly. One condition: Afterwards I will have you talk to someone"

Rivalz body stated twitching as Lelouch's voice had finished uttering the last part of the sentence. Milly agreed by nodding and took Shirley away.

"So Shirley, is everything running smoothly with you and your Lulu?"

"Yes, it could not be better. We spent a lot of time together, talk a lot, go sometimes out and always do the student council work together. He even has given up on gambling."

"Wow Shirley that sounds too good to be true. Our Lulu-chan is also able to be serious, huh? Have you already kissed?"

"Ehm....Y—es."

"In public?"

"Y...es"

"So you do not lie to me. That is good. Rivalz has sent me this picture anyway" Milly explained showing a red-faced Shirley the photo. Shirley had known about it in advance but it somehow shocked her though.

"You have improved my apprenticed. Some weeks ago you would be screaming around in shame."

"Maybe that is true..." Shirley accepted the praise.

"Everything ready for the trip?"

"Yes, Sir!" Shirley reported in an army-like manner.

"Bikini? Swimsuit if he does not behave himself? Lots of clothes? Bold dresses? Closed up dresses? Bras? Hat? Sun cream? A whip?-"

"A whip? Ehm... I do not know your preferences but Lulu and I are certainly not-"

"Only to check if you are listening!"

"You never change, do you?"

"No. Anyway: Dessous?

"Ehm...My mother bought one without my knowledge so if I have it anyway..."

"Shirley, you have graduated. That is the boldness I want to see from a good woman" Milly put her arms around Shirley's shoulders.

"Thank you, Sir"

"Condoms?"

Shirley's face instantly turned from slightly red to a deep reddish colour. Her words got stuck in her throat and no real sound was produced by her attempt to speak.

"So this is beyond your level as for now?"

Shirley had somehow managed to calm down a little again but her face still was flashing in deep red like a traffic light with only red as colour.

"P...resident how can I.. I "

"Do not worry about it. Take these with you anyway. You never know what will happen. But do not force it, Ok?"

"P..President... Y....es..Thank you but I don't think..."

"You never know! See?"

"Yes..."Shirley was unsure about this and had pushed the pack of condoms in her pocket.

"Let us go back to the others anyway"

Shirley walked back to the others with Milly and slowly the red colour on Shirley's face was diminishing.

"President. You are really amazing. You really succeeded in bringing Shirley in extreme blush mode in no time…" Lelouch commented in a monotonous and omniscient voice as he saw Milly and Shirley approaching.

"One of my easiest tricks, isn't it Shirley?"

"Yes"

"So, President here is someone who eagerly wants to great you" Lelouch announced directing his eyes towards the trembling Rivalz

"Rivalz be bold!" Shirley, who had regained her senses, whispered into Rivalz' ear

"Hello, P-" Rivalz began but was interpreted by a push into his left side by Shirley.

"Hello, M...Mi---Milly. How....How have...you been?" Rivalz asked stuttering but succeeding in referring to Milly on first name basis.

"Oh everything is running smoothly. My weather forecast is well liked and I will appear on some shows soon. They even think about giving me a position as anchor for special topics and even a correspondent position. And how is it here?"

"ehmm.. well.. The work for the exams is hard and Lelouch is not as funny as you as student council president. Everything runs smoothly thanks to Shirley and Lelouch's work..ehm.."

"So you are doing fine without me, aren't you?" Milly concluded.

"No, absolutely not. We miss you every day" Rivalz spoke up

"You mean, YOU miss her every day, don't you?" Shirley commented putting her arms together with a sarcastic voice.

Milly could not believe her eyes. This was supposed to be the ever-shy Shirley who had not found the courage to confess to Lelouch in years. Somehow Milly felt a feeling of contemns as the person she had been most worried about to waste her life as a student missing the chance to get close to her crush who actually was more than a crush for her. Rivalz suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts:  
"You know...ehm… if you have time...I…one of the following weekends... To celebrate your success and because everyo– I miss you. Would you mind going to the classical concerts who are touring around the parts of the Tokyo settlement?"

Rivalz was blushing all the time and Shirley and Lelouch had brought him to change certain parts just by looking at his eyes.

Milly was overwhelmed by Rivalz' boldness. I seemed as if Lelouch and Shirley had somehow made up his mind to finally go all out with his feelings. She had always hidden her feelings for Lelouch deep inside her heart. But with the progress of time she had recognized how strong Shirley's love for her Lulu really was. She somehow went through her father's death. For Milly it was clear that Shirley's happiness was somehow boosted by Lelouch. Lelouch seemed busy with other things but Milly felt that he somehow also created power by Shirley's presence and words. During the Cupid Day Event she had finally made up her decision. Lelouch belonged to Shirley and to no other. She had always ignored Rivalz' half-hearted attempts to begin something with her due to the feelings hidden deep inside her heart. She concluded that it could not be a bad thing to see if perhaps Rivalz was unconsciously the right person for her.

"Ok, Rivalz. How about tomorrow?"

Rivalz sullen face somehow seemed to explode into happiness. "Really? OK where do I pick you up? It starts at 20:00, so let's see... 19:30, ok?"

Rivalz almost forgot to breath while uttering this sentences.

"Calm down, Rivalz! You know the Ashford Residence? Time is set then." Milly answered with a smiling face full of joy.

"Thank you, Lelou..? eh?"

Rivalz was just about to thank Lelouch but he could not see him standing around. His view focused on two shapes of people carrying bags who were running away.

"They FOOLED us! After them!" Miya suddenly screamed loudly. A whole mob of students, mainly girls, charged after the two persons. Rivalz held back and looked at Milly's face which was focused on the fleeing couple.

"We do not need to chase them anymore, huh?" Rivalz asked.

"Absolutely not, huh?" Milly answered.

Lelouch was breathing heavily and Shirley felt that his psychical strength was diminishing.

"You really have skipped many PE lessons Lulu, haven't you?"

"Ye–s..I....am nut used to...eh,mmm.."

"Do not worry we will make it. Just leave everything to me. I will carry you in case of emergency!"

"I would be... laughed at by everyone for the rest of my life!"

"Does this even matter?"

"No... Actually not"

Both of them were smiling and they finally saw the circular railway. Suzaku was waiting there patiently. He waved the hand as they came into his view. They both waved back and Suzaku activated the external speaker and said:

"Have much fun, you two. And take care. I have prepared something for you so look forward to it."

"Thank you so much, Suzaku!" Lelouch and Shirley exclaimed simultaneously. They did not know what Suzaku had prepared though. The other students approached running with Miya as the leader. Scarcely had they arrived Suzaku activated the Lancelot's float unit and landed right in front of them. The students all stopped in horror. Suzaku activated his intercom-link with Tristan: "So Gino. These are some students from our class. As you can see the main part is girls. You are able to distinct who is a girl, aren't you?"

"Suzaku, please. I am not _that_ naive" Gino replied a little angry.

"So now we have to impress the girls here using your knightmare frame. Do a double looping and land right in front of them!" Suzaku instructed Gino.

"Yes, senpai!"

Miya and the others suddenly saw Tristan appear in the sky above them doing various tricks including the ordered double looping. Gino of course overdid it as always. All the student's eyes were fixed on the sky and were cheering for Gino who had instantly opened his cockpit after the landing.

Lelouch and Shirley's train had left the station for five minutes and Lelouch was still breathing whereas Shirley had totally regained her normal state.

"Suzaku was really a good help, wasn't he?"

"Y...es.. Shirley… Indeed. It is unusual for him to think of such a genius plan. Perhaps he could be able to learn chess after all."

"I feel a bit sorry for Gino, though."

"It will be OK. Gino likes to be the center of attention and at least he can learn how to impress girls like Miya." Lelouch concluded.

"What is it that he has "prepared"?" Shirley wanted to know eagerly.

I think he refers to this box which was given to us by the chief conductor initially." Lelouch replied calmly.

The black-haired guy opened the box and revealed a letter and a small paper box. The letter's content read as follows:

"Dear Shirley and Lelouch,

I hope my support was enough to leave your destination a secret and create the opportunity for a nice weekend for you two. I wish you two a great time, enjoy yourself and good weather. As things can get hasty during the times of you I have permitted myself to add a little present to this box along with a note.

Sincerely

Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven and your friend."

"What does Suzaku refer to, Lulu?" Shirley asked with great curiousness.

"I have no idea." Lelouch replied oblivious.

When they opened the paper box both were eager to see what was inside. The box revealed a volume of those Japanese Manga "books" Suzaku had once showed to Lelouch. As neither Shirley nor Lelouch were able to read either Kanji or Katakana they were not sure what it was about. Luckily the Title was transcribed into Romanji. It read "_Kōdo Giasu: Hankō no Suzaku" _

Shirley and Lelouch looked at each other awkwardly. "Hanko means "Counter"-something" Lelouch deciphered by digging deep inside his head. "Why is Suzaku's name written in the caption", Shirley asked curiously. "I have no idea."

Very confused they stored the books in a bag.

The note Suzaku had mentioned read "Enjoy yourselves, but mind Milly's present in case of need"

"Why is Suzaku also thinking...?" Shirley began.

"ALSO? What did Milly..?"

"She has given me…. Well…"

"You can tell me!"

"…"

Shirley turned extremely red upon this question.

Shirley brought up all her courage and reached into her pocket and produced the set of condoms.

"Of course… Just like the president" Lelouch stated sighing.

I hope you enjoyed the 6th chapter somehow. I hope you liked it and I am looking forward to your reviews. Lelouch and Shirley will not start to China in Shinkirou. Lelouch must explain many things to Shirley… As there are very strange people running around at the OotBK^^


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the story or the characters of Code Geass. They all belong to the creators. A big thank you to my beta-reader Inohin Con who wiped out many mistakes^^! My best regards to Eclipse for your great job in subbing the series!

Thank for your favourites, reviews and story alert subscriptions!

I really apologize for have kept you waiting for so long. The Christmas time flew by at extreme speed and after that the exam time at university started. I have succeeded in writing a bit more even my beta reader could spare some time today. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Shirley and Lelouch both began to laugh and when they stopped laughing they had already arrived at the scheduled station. They got off and went into the aquarium belonging to the Secret Intelligence Devison. Lelouch and Shirley had decided to reveal Shirley's face and introduce her as a Britannian who disproved of the system of submission of people and had personally felt the coldness of nobility after her father's death. She was impressed by Karen, who secretly was in the resistance, and her determination as well as her beliefs impressed Zero. Thus he had decided to recommend her as a member of the Black Knights with an option for the inner circle. She would be introduced as a person who rather blamed the Britannian army than Zero for her father's death. The downfall of her family was smiled at by the nobility and additionally she and her mother had to force their way through many obstacles.

So far was their planned story. Parts of it surely were true, but did not describe how Shirley felt entirely. The nobility requited the Fenette's tragedy with ignorance. They were not bothered, but they did not actively make fun of it. In her conversations with Lelouch Shirley also got the feeling that the Britannian system was unjust and had to be reformed. Although she had not reflected so much about politics, however, sometimes she already had had the feeling that something was going wrong.

Shirley was impressed by the large scale the SP part of the Aquarium surrounded. When they got to the basin where Shinkirou was located it was nothing to be seen except the water in the basin. Lelouch pressed a button on his universal control stick which was shaped like a chess figure. With a loud splashing sound Shinkirou in his submarine form surfaced in the basin. Shirley had seen the pictures of the Knightmare Frame before but it still impressed her. Lelouch helped her to get into the cockpit and closed the hatch afterwards.

"I am sorry, Shirley. Shinkirou was not designed to be boarded by two people so it is a little cramped in here", Lelouch apologized to a Shirley who was not sure where to place herself in the cockpit. She was momentarily cramping in front of the main screen.

"It does not matter, Lulu. This is a weapon after all and no cruising ship. But…Ehm…well… Where should I place myself? If I stay like this I will be thrown through the cockpit all the time." Shirley commented in a voice implying that she did not really want to complain.

"I would like to offer you my seat, but I must fly this thing and if there was an

emergency –" Lelouch explained in an apologizing voice.

"I understand that. No Problem at all, Lulu", Shirley answered fearful of having Lelouch worried.

"You can place yourself behind the seat. There is some spare place. I will try to find a more comfortable way for you to travel with me soon." Lelouch promised while the Gawain's two seats came to his mind.

Shirley squeezed herself behind the seat. She somehow found a position which was slowly approaching comfortable. She figured out that it was best to place herself sitting directly behind the seat. The initial try to spread herself horizontally resulted in unbearable pain in her spine. After she had settled down and had given her OK to Lelouch, Lelouch activated the Shinkirou's systems, started the engine and typed calculations into the keyboard which was offered to him by the machine from the side. The System boot up screen showed up and shortly afterwards the outside became visible captured by the Knightmare Frame's sensors. Shirley had only seen a Knightmare Frame close up a few times. One of these occasions was the school festival where they were used to bake Pizza and one was also Nina who had nearly burned Tokyo to ashes inside the very same Frame. She had never imagined being inside of such a giant war machine some day. The army had always totally been out of the question for her even though it could mean a higher status of nobility for her family.

That entire aside she was amazed at Lelouch's ability to control such a complicated tool with utmost perfection. The Shinkirou's engines awoke and the whole Knightmare shacked caused by the starting energy flow. Shinkirou dived down like a submarine and Lelouch manoeuvred it out of the Aquarium towards the open see. After approximately 5 minutes Lelouch prepared for surfacing.

"Grap onto something, Shirley. We are going to surface and start to use the Float Systems. Which means we are going to launch off into the sky and this will cause G-Forces." Lelouch explained to prevent Shirley from tossing around during the escalation process.

Shirley quickly responded to that as Lelouch had told her that in advance. She got a hold of two handle bars. As soon as she had fastened her grip Lelouch pulled the Shinkirou upwards beginning acceleration. Shirley remembered the feeling caused by the rising G-Force from a few flights she had already enjoyed. When they moved to Japan Shirley was amazed by the G-Forces during the start of the plane. But this was different because the speed accelerated much faster and to greater heights as it was a military device. Shinkirou surfaced and directly transformed to its airborne normal form. The water splashed as if the sea would spit out something which was disturbing her. Shirley could barely prevent herself from being tossed around throughout the cockpit.

"This is way better than a rollercoaster, Lulu" Shirley joked around.

"I have never thought of it that way…" Lelouch commented smiling brightly.

Shinkirou arrived at travel height and was now moving smoothly through the sky.

"I will now give you an introduction of the Black Knights as you will encounter many strange people and people with strange beliefs concerning myself" Lelouch began an explanation of the Black Knight's strange members. Lelouch needed to explain many things such as why a small girl in traditional Japanese clothes claimed to be his wife or why a brown haired guy ran around claming to be Zero's "best budd".

Lelouch had somehow dwelled a lot about how to explain this to Shirley in an understandable manner. He had only sent a short note to C.C. which only roughly explained the situation. C.C. had not even answered so he was not sure if she even cared.

"As you know, Shirley, C.C.'s character is…well...special. She adores eating pizza and will never lose her sarcastic humour. And she and myself have contracted due to the Geass. She has been very useful to me and the one who opened up my chances to change Britannia." Lelouch began sometimes showing that he was, at least a little, unsure.

"Well OK, I know that. I am looking forward to meeting her. Do not worry, I can bear with sarcastic people, Lulu", Shirley assured while smiling brightly. She had seen pictures of C.C. and had a general grasp of Lelouch's relation with C.C..She did not feel jealousy. She had always feared some other girl may be trying to get "ahold" of Lelouch or he might fall for another girl than her. That fear had always followed Shirley since this very day of the traffic accident Lelouch intruded Shirley's heart. The Karen story was the first time Shirley had actually had the fear she might lose Lelouch to someone else. Her gained knowledge of the whole situation as of now always lead to knew insights concerning the time one year ago. She knew Karen only was alone with Lelouch to check if he was the one to lead her resistance group. Lelouch seemed not moved by Karen in his heart. He figured her high value as a fighter and as a loyal supporter. If Karen's support for Lelouch was also a matter of love was not easy to decide. Perhaps not even for Karen herself. C.C. felt more like a mother who looked after Lelouch than something like a girlfriend. Shirley was not able to explain if she was feeling jealousy or not. Perhaps a little jealously was a good sign in a relationship. At least she had gained the courage and resolve to actually BE with Lelouch. Milly was right. Things that do not change might disappear. Having advanced so far with Lelouch other women would have higher obstacles to overcome.

"The last active descendant of the four houses of Kyoto, Sumeragi Kaguya, is one of my big supporters."

Lelouch intentionally used the Japanese style of naming as he wanted to emphasize Kaguya's position of a political head of Japan.

"She is Suzaku's cousin. Suzaku actually is also part of the four house's lineage but with his allegiance to Britannia and his covered up patricide he will no longer state to be part of Kyoto"

Shirley felt a small itch in her heart as soon as the word "patricide" left Lelouch's lips. How could the supportive and friendly Suzaku have killed his very own father? _What burden is it to him to carry this around his whole life? _Scarcely had he found a person to rely on and cheer in the form of Euphemia she was torn away from him by… Lelouch. He did not wanted it and it had also to be a great hardship for him and Suzaku... She could at least understand his reaction. The word "engaged" tossed her promptly out of her train of thought.

"..engaged. It may sound silly, but she thinks that way. Her behaviour is despite of that fact more the one of a very serious woman. She has been trained to be the head of a great house and the Sumeragi concern. I do of course not plan to marry her…I do not know what she will say about this but… Well she will understand I think..."

"I am sure of that. She sounds like a great person!"

Shirley did not worry about the whole engagement thing. Kaguya was a young girl who had great dreams. She wanted to express her allegiance and support for Lelouch by offering herself as his wife.

Shinkirou speeded up further and the sensors indicated that they were approaching Harori Island. Shirley had seen on the news that this Island was the place the Black Knights were granted by the Chinese Federation leading to this whole crisis in the Chinese Federation. She could almost not believe it when Lelouch told her what this had been all about. Lelouch had pointed out she might meet Tianzi and her loyal knight Xing-Ke. "I have to get used to meet important people. Lelouch is also a prince", was what she thought.

Lelouch managed the landing operation as usual placing his Knightmare on its designated spot in front of the main hangar and made it bow down.

"Follow me at first. I will assign someone to show you your room here. The proper introduction will be during the meeting" Lelouch explained calmly.

Before getting off Lelouch dressed up as Zero while Shirley turned around a little embarrassed. As Shirley turned round on Lelouch's request she was a bit stunned by what she saw. It was the first time she saw Zero totally aware of who hid behind this mask. She had only directly encountered Zero two times. The first time was that fateful day on the battlefield where she had nearly shot him and really shot Viletta to death. The second time was when Zero had entered Ashford Academy to proclaim it as his headquarters during the Black Rebellion. She remembered when Lelouch had turned to Zero on her dreams following her memory return hardship. He looked scary in that outfit. But she was also able to see how he had to shoulder the burden that mask was attached with. Lelouch had once stated that sometimes it felt to him as if not only the fate of the Black Knights and the Japanese people where on his shoulders but the fate of the ones close to him and alongside the fate of the entire world. He had tried to burden all those things alone… and nearly had crushed over it. He was even forced to kill a half-sister he had held very dear and who had benn, on top of that, Suzuku's source of hope. It was unbelievable what Lelouch had tried to shoulder. Shirley wanted to support him but she knew that she had to fight to get him to accept her help.

"Let's go, Freshman Fenette" Lelouch uttered in an order like manner. He had told Shirley beforehand that he had to act as if she was a new member who attracted a lot of his trust, but was still a newbie and had to be treated as such. Lelouch had promised that one day he would tell everyone the truth. Shirley planned on reminding him of that promise when the time had come...

They both descended from the kneeled-down Shinkirou and the bright light blinded Shirley's eyes. Thus she was initially not able to grasp the whole situation. Everyone had stopped working and was looking towards Shinkirou. An honour guard was standing at the edge of the path. A man with dark hair approached them. He was wearing his Black Knights garment. Bandages were to be seen beneath that. He was followed by Sayoko, who Shirley recognized as Nunnally's caretaker and maid in Lelouch's household. But she looked different than usual. She still wore her maid frill in her hair but the rest of her clothes did not match it at all. She wore a kind of white uniform. Her neck was engulfed by a long yellow scarf which was flying in the wind. Shirley's eyes met her limbs as something grabbed her attention. She wore a kind of white pantyhose which perhaps offered a protection. At first she thought what made her eyes fly there was the fact that the pantyhose only reached up to her thigh. But no. Why would this grab her attention? Then she saw it. She had heard of this before. On both legs, just where the pantyhose ended, two black leather bags were fixed with a leather tape. At least they looked like bags. A closer look revealed that they had several leather pockets where some knives were located. A few years ago her father had told her about these weapons. They were called "kunai" and were the weapons of the shinobi. Japan's legendary secret assassins known as Ninja outside of Japan. A kind of reddish cloak covered parts of her arms and fell down to her hips. Black garment was to be seen as a cover for the rest of her arms. Lelouch had told Shirley that Sayoko actually was a ninja but she was stunned by the metamorphosis of this person she had known for so long. Her face showed absolute determination.

"I greet you, Zero" uttered the man with black hair, who had to be Kaname Oughi ,as Shirley thought, with a kind of half-trembling voice.

"We will discuss what happened later, Oughi. We will start our internal meeting as planned. Especially I want to discuss a few new applicants for the Black Knights." Lelouch stated without expressing any clear emotion in his voice.

"Ah, and Chiba", Lelouch directed his words towards a beautiful Japanese woman who was wearing her Black Knights garment along with a Katana.

"What are your orders, Zero", answered the woman in a strangely attacking tone.

"Please lead this new member to her temporal quarters. Her name is Shirley Fennette. I will fully introduce her later as stated in my message."

Lelouch wandered off towards a large building followed by all persons who had come to greet him.

"Hey don't slack off, Fenette-san. Follow me. And get rid of those cloths as fast as you can" Nagisa Chiba commanded Shirley in a disturbed voice with a slight Japanese accent. Shirley did not wear anything pro-britannian or something. She was wearing a trekking-like set of cloths. Shirley had to wear something which made the others believe they were going on a trip and which did not grab the attention of everyone at the Black Knights. But Shirley thought this person might have said this anyway except if she would be wearing the Black Knights clothes initially. Lelouch had suggested dropping that idea as it would emphasize the fact that Lelouch had made her a member without consent. Like this it looked as if everything was tentative appointment.

"We will temporarily accept that you are allowed to wear our uniform. Zero's new appointments have always benefited the Black Knights. Up to now. 3 Britannian people" Chiba clarified nearly mumbling the last part of the sentence.

Shirley followed her towards a different building which, as far as Shirley assumed, housed the rooms for the members.

While walking towards it they encountered a man with brown hair and a stupid look on his face. Shirley knew this was Tamaki. He was exactly how Lelouch had described him.

"Why is this meeting without ME again? This idiot Oughi was not even there last time. As the future internal –", Tamaki spoke with a much stronger Japanese accent then Chiba.

This was the point when Nagisa interrupted him.

"Oh Tamaki. As long as Oughi is available you do not need to be there. And get that stupid look off your face", was Nagisa's immediate interruptive reply.

"Why are we speaking English anyway, Nagisa-cha –"

Now Nagisa Chiba slapped him and began yelling at him in rapid Japanese. The only word Shirley caught from it was "bakayarou". She somehow knew that it was not a very nice word.

Tamaki rubbed his cheek and mumbled something. His eyes suddenly met Shirley and his features instantly brightened.

"Oh, who are you, beautiful Lady. Perhaps you –"

Tamaki tried to shorten the distance to Shirley while saying this but Nagisa pulled him back at his collar and brought him down using some Japanese Martial Arts trick Shirley did not know.

"Thank you, erm Miss Chiba", Shirley stuttered still stunned from the situation.

"Don't mind him. He is always like this and needs this kind of treatment. Slapping him will perhaps also suffice", Nagisa Chiba said in an ironic tone. Shirley almost had the feeling that her discomfort of Shirley's presence had somehow faded. At least a little.

The rest of the journey went without any incidents. They entered one of the buildings and climbed some stairs. Shirley could smell that this building had been constructed not long ago as she still was able to smell the scent of fresh concrete. There were at least 3 floors above the ground. On each floor 10 doors on each side where to be found. On the 2nd floor Chiba directed Shirley towards one of the doors.

"This will be your room. Transitional at least. You are lucky because you do momentarily not have a roommate. So it is all yours. But do not get too used to it. Your uniform is in there. The door is lockable by the way. The uniform should fit as your seize has been transferred beforehand (Lelouch must have looked my seizes up in the Student Council data. Milly has forcibly and personally measured them during this abusive bath which was set up for this sole purpose. Shirley remembered it with a little discomfort.) Please change and wait till you get the order to come to your introduction. You can wander around but please not too far. And read the instructions manual. That's all. Dismissed"

Chiba's long explanation scared Shirley a little as it contained so much information. The "dismissed" gave the whole thing a military tone. As Lelouch had told Shirley she had to confirm the order:

"Yes, Mam" Shirley said, entered her room and closed the door behind her.

So this was chapter 7. I thought this was a good point to stop. Expect the meeting and preparation for battle next. I am looking forward to your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the story or the characters of Code Geass. They all belong to the creators. A big thank you to my beta-reader Inohin Con who wiped out many mistakes^^! My best regards to Eclipse for your great job in subbing the series!

Note: I have made up my mind to use rather Lelou than Lulu from now on as it is more correct. Eclipse also used which adds to my opinion. Also I am trying to rather use the correct translation of the honoforics when addressed to Britannian people. The Japanese characters will of course use rather –san, -chan, etc

Thank for your favourites, reviews and story alert subscriptions!

*distributing cookies to everyone*

I really apologize for have kept you waiting for so long. I hope I produced something which was worth waiting for. After sorting out the first term at university I finally needed some time to relax. I also went on "holiday" at home for some time hence the delay here. As Inohin Con is busy with his university stuff I beta read this myself. I hope I did not miss too many mistakes! So then enjoy the chapter!

Shirley looked around herself a little. The room resembled a room in a dorm of Ashford Academy. No it did not only resemble these. It looked exactly like these. The beds, the wardrobes, the desks and the table. Everything was arranged similarly. Lelouch must have thought that the arrangement und the chose of furniture would be quit effective and sufficient. Instead of various variants of the Ashford Logo different variants of the Black Knights logo were to be seen everywhere. The bedclothes were kept simple. No unneeded embroidery. The desk was empty except for a FAQ form answering the most common questions such as where the washrooms where etc. On Shirley's bed a standard female uniform of the Black Knights was located. Shirley had seen these uniforms many times before and she had been shown pictures of Karen wearing it by Lelouch. A year ago she would never have thought that one day she would be wearing this. She locked the door and began changing.

Elsewhere Lelouch was in a discussion with Oughi. Lelouch had also brought along Toudo, Kaguya, Xing-Ke and Sayoko.  
"Sayoko, please report the outcome of your Mission" Lelouch ordered Sayoko.

"Yes, Zero-sama. I was told by you to shadow Oughi Kaname as he had suddenly disappeared during the Gottwald incident while communicating. He had gone to a remote Island not far away from here. He got there to meet a person called Villetta Nu. Apparently a member of the Britannian Army. They seemed to argue about something that had happened in the past. After that Oughi-san did something like a love-confession."

Sayoko paused for a moment. The world "love-confession" was followed by different reactions in the audience. Toudo simply stood still and his face had not changed at all, while Oughi turned bright red. Kaguya uttered a "how cute!". Xing-Ke kind if imitated Toudo's reaction. Lelouch was not surprised as he had known of these facts in advance.

"I then showed up to clear the situation since Miss Nu was about to shoot Oughi-san. In the following gun battle I was able to drive Miss Nu in a corner and throw my Kunai at her. This was when Oughi jumped in front of her to protect her. Hence his injuries. Miss Nu was very cooperative and is no held inside of a room in this ship. Report out."

A short silence followed Sayoko's report. It was Zero's voice that broke the silence. "Why did you hide such important information form us, Oughi? It seems as if she was on our side. Your personal sentiments do not matter, but do you think she will support us?"

"I … I" stuttered Oughi

"Make your decision. And resolve for it to the very end." Toudo spoke up with great determination.

"Follow your heart, Oughi-san" Kaguya advised happily.

"Well Ok. Yes, she supports us and I request… not I ask if she can temporarily stay with us. Please hear me, Zero" Oughi said nearly begging directing his eyes towards Zero.

Lelouch knew he had to accept this.

"I grant you this demand under one condition: I must talk to this woman in private first." Lelouch grated Oughi's demand.

"Thank you, Zero"

"For the next topic I'd like to introduce a few new members in the meeting. Is everyone in favour of this?" Lelouch asked.

No objections.

"Dismissed"

The conference split up and everyone moved on to the regular meeting.

Shirley had barely finished changing and reading the general instruction paper. Suddenly the communication device located besides the door swung into action. It had two modes: One to give orders to the people in this room and one to establish communication with them for example for direct orders. It entered the direct personal order mode and required Shirley's authentication.

"An order for member to be Fenette, Shirley" announced the computer voice. Shirley walked up to the screen and pressed the accept-button. Her Iris was scanned and simultaneously Shirley's voice was required. "Fenette, Shirley. Tango. Charlie. November.1278" uttered Shirley with her clearest voice possible. Her heart nearly missed a beat until "access granted" was shown on the screen.

The picture of a female communications officer came into view.

"Freshman Shirley Fenette. You are to immediately show up in the main conference room on Ikaragu. Please confirm the given order" the officer spoke clearly and in a very symmetric rhythm.

"I have immediately to show up in the main conference room on Ikaragu. Shirley Fenette understood and confirmed" was Shirley's reply according to protocol.

Shirley had a vague idea where the Ikaragu and the conference room were located but she was not entirely sure. She checked for the last time in her mirror if her uniform was sitting right, grapped the FAQ paper with a slight plan of the island and left the room.

Shirley was amazed and the high rate of organization the Black Knights had for a mere terrorist organisation. And she had a good idea who was responsible for this perfect system. If he had ever shown this kind of abilities in the student council…

Shirley walked down some stairs and met many Black Knights members on her way who glanced at her silently and did not really requite her greetings. She war sure this was going to happen so she did tried not to make it bother her. But it made her feel at least a little uneasy. She thought that the uniform fit her quite well. She was curious who had designed it.

The plan was quite accurate so Shirley was soon able to see Ikaragu. But the problem followed then. There was no clear advice how to board the ship. Shirley looked around a little confused. Suddenly her ears where struck by a voice of a young girl.

"Are you perhaps lost?"

"Erm. Yes somehow…."

The voice of the young girl was very energetic and full of energy.

"I, Sumeragi Kaguya, will help you now. What do you search?"

"I am searching for the ..erhm.. entrance to Ikaragu"

Shirley formed the words with a little embarrassment as Ikaragu was right in front of her

"Ah I am headed there, too simply follow me"

The young girl came into view. Shirley had already concluded by the name but now she really realized that this was Kaguya Sumeragi. Last remnant of the so called "6 Houses of Kyoto", Head of the Sumeragi concern and besides Suzuku's cousin. She was wearing her favourite Japanese clothes (as Lelouch told her beforehand she had 5 of them) and her little tiara. Her favourite clothes very composed of classical Japanese clothing and a kind of dress above it. Most remarkable where the red ribbon-like things that had been added to it. Her long black hair surrounded it perfectly.

"Ah you must be Fenette-san" Kaguya suddenly declared. She turned herself round in a very quick spin which did absolutely not match with her traditional appearance.

"Yes, I am, Sumeragi-sama" replied Shirley with an unsure voice trying to smile.

Kaguya's eyes lit up little.

"Not so formal. You have also joined the three court ladies, huh? Which are four by now. But well Karen-chan is away and so…"

Shirley was a little confused as she had now idea what Kaguya was talking about.

"Three court ladies?" Shirley asked in an unsure voice.

"Ah that is a Japanese tradition. These are the three dolls of the Hinamatsuri festival"

Shirley had vaguely heard about this. It was same Japanese tradition. Her father had told her about them sometimes as he thought it was important to get to know the Elevens and their culture. It was something about dolls and somehow it was connected to girls and marriage.

"Ah I have a vague idea about that." Shirley replied stuttering a little.

"I will explain it to you after the meeting if you want to. And call me Kaguya-sama like everyone else. Leave out the "Sumeragi". When the court ladies get together perhaps we might get on –san." Kaguya announced excited.

"OK, Kaguya-sama"

"Can I call you Shirley-san?"

"Ok"

Shirley thought it was Ok if Kaguya suggested it. Suzaku had once talked about the many honorifics in Japanese and how easily one can be rude.

"I am sure Zero-sama has chosen you very well. You seem like a nice person to me. Let us talk a lot later."

"Yes, let's do that. Absolutely" Shirley said in a happy tone as she also had the feeling to get along well with Kaguya.

"Zero-sama is must really be a great enjoyer of the sensual pleasures than I thought. You also are very beautiful...

Shirley blushed when Kaguya said this. This 15-year old girl was thinking…?

"We surely can entertain Zero-sama, can't we?"

"Yes…"

"We will give our best for him. Then follow my lead, Shirley-san!"

Shirley concluded she had to search C.C.s advice. Lelouch had explained her that if anything strange comes up that he has not told her she should ask C.C.. And this "three court ladies" thing seemed entirely strange. Lelouch would not really use Karen, C.C and Kaguya for something like this, wouldn't he?

Shirley and Kaguya walked towards the elevator to Ikaragu while Kaguya and Shirley chatted idly. Shirley was amazed at Kaguya's energy and absurd ideas. She reminded her a little of herself in former years. Although Kaguya somehow seemed more matured.

Shirley had always talked much and most of it had been quite absurd. The only remnant of that was her sometimes over boarding imagination.

"We split up here. I will use the leader entrance. You simply go up this stairs here and go through one of the entrances." Kaguya gave her last instructions to Shirley.

Kaguya went some different way and Shirley ascended the stairs leading to a kind of platform. Her heart began beating heavily now. Would everything really be OK? As she entered the platform she saw some Black Knight members. Some seemed familiar from Lelouch's description. Her eyes met the only person she really knew: Rolo. He wore a simple Black Knights uniform and was standing at the railing. His expression was gazing emotionless at the sky. Shirley recognized that the other member where whispering and pointing in his direction. Some also did similar things pointing at her. She was unsure if she should approach Rolo. It would mean that they would be grouped together. Or even worse: Rolo could get angry at her and start yelling. He had, at least, stopped complaining about Lelouch decision concerning Shirley all the time. But the tension between him and Shirley was still there. Suddenly her eyes encountered the eyes of Jerimiah Gottwald who once had been acting Governor of Area 11 in the aftermath of Clovis' murder case. He had been caught in the "orange" incident which was, as Shirley had learned from Lelouch, caused by Geass. He was a terrifying figure as he had been engineered into a Cyborg. His technical instrument made him look less like a human. He was the one who had restored Shirley's memories with his Geass Cancelor. He was sent as an Assassin but in the end it turned out that he dedicated his allegiance late Empress Marianne whom he had not been able to protect. Thus he had joined Lelouch's cause offering Lelouch his whole Loyalty. Shirley was sometimes not able to fully understand the dedications of Knighthood and Nobility. The concept was rather strange.

Next the Jeremiah Gottwald a woman was to be spotted. She had long ash blonde hair and was holding something which looked like a pipe or something similar. She was wearing a white scientist's garment which was boldly opened at the upper half. Underneath something that looked like a small top was to be spotted. This had to be Lakshata. The Indian rival scientist of Professor Lloyd. Lakshata smiled brightly at Shirley and, Shirley could not believe it, started talking to Shirley.

"Oh so you must be that Britannian girl Zero will suggest to be joining us."

"Y...Yes, I am. Ehm..."

Shirley suddenly was speechless.

"At least you look very beautiful. Is this your natural hair colour?" Lakshata asked while complimenting Shirley.

"Yes, it is. I would never dye them"

"Seems right. Science is not intended for a woman's hair"

"Ah by the way my name is Shirley Fenette. It is nice to make your acquaintance."

Shirley suddenly felt better as Lakshata had approached her very warmly and without prejudice.

In the blink of an eye all the screens, which were located at many of the buildings, began announcing something. Similarly Lelouch's voice was broadcasted all over the island by big speakers.

"The communal meeting of the Black Knights will, as announced beforehand, start in 5 minutes. All Black Knights are to gather there immediately. I repeat..."

Lelouch's words faded as Shirley heard them. Now this decisive meeting will begin. Shirley gathered all her courage and went into the room.

The room must have been planned to house such events. It had a round, circular design. In the area surrounding the central point a round table was located. The table surrounded a circular thing which seemed to be submerged into the ground. A railing was also placed between the table and the thing in the middle. Shirley had absolutely no idea what the hell this thing was supposed to be. As her gaze wandered upwards her eyes widened and her mouth opened. The ceiling was no normal ceiling. It was a dome! The bright white colour was barely visible in the dimmed light. There were no lights on the ceiling, whereas the bottom part was bright lit by ample light tubes. The rest of the room was filled with seats arranged in concentric circles. Small gaps were left so that people could pass through. Shirley wandered, still amazed by the gigantic room, towards a seat at the edge of a row in the middle. She did not want to stand out, but be able to rapidly get to where to table was to be found. She would be called there as. Soon.

The whole room seemed just too big to be part of a warship. Perhaps it was used for different thing during combat?

"So everything went smoothly, Miss Shirley." The voiced pulled Shirley back to reality.

A familiar voice...

"Sayoko!" exclaimed Shirley happily.

"Is the seat next to you free?" Sayoko asked politely

"Yes, of course. Please be seated...Ehm...Miss Shin...ehm" Shirley stuttered while trying her best to remember Saoko's last name.

"Ah. It is Shinozaki. Shinozaki-san would be the right address but for you I am simply Sayoko. I may be a kunoichi clan member but I am not of any noble blood."

"The Fenettes are not really nobility, so ehm..."

"No, I refuse. I will call you Miss Shirley, as always. I think of it as a nice address. And only my employer will be called Master or Lady. Or the their granddaughter in Lady Milly's case. "

"OK"

Shirley's nervousness had decreased further after Sayoko's words. Now everyone was seated. The doors closed.

Then there was some movement. From the darkness at the edge of the dome a platform arose.

"Lelou..." Shirley whispered inaudible to herself the moment as her eyes fixed upon Lelouch's figure in his Zero dress. The platform slowly approached the centre. It descended towards it to be more precise. One by one the leaders of the Black Knights appeared. Shirley searched for C.C. , but she was nowhere to be seen.

"You will not find me up there, Shirley Fenette" whispered a low sarcastic voice behindShirley's back.

She turned around and saw the figure of C.C. in her Black Knights dress. It was different from a standard female uniform. It was more like a dress than a uniform. The Black Knights logo decorated C.C.'s chest area. For a short moment Shirley's thoughts drove towards clothes but were reattached to reality but C.C.'s further words.

"I am just a normal member. Just what you are about to become. So enjoy the show!"

Shirley could not converse with here any further. Lelouch and the leaders of the Black Knights, including Tianzi with her faithful knight Xing-ke were cheered at by the audience. Kaguya looked far more matured when placed in this situation. Her whole face showed extreme determination.

Then Lelouch spoke up. His changed voice was amplified by a amplifier.

"Now that everyone has gathered we will open this great assembly of the Black Knights. This assembly was planned due to various circumstances. Our Vice-commander, Oughi Kaname will introduce the topics now"

Oughi went towards the edge of the platform and his voice began echoing in the great dome.

"The first point will be a brief summary of our progress in uniting the scattered Chinese Federation under the Black Knights. Afterwards we will talk about the further plans of the Black Knights. During this topic Zero will introduce three new members he recommends to join our forces. A vote will take place to determine whether we approve of them or not. After this is done we will conclude this meeting after the orders for the next days were proclaimed."

Oughi spoke very determined and the other leading members of the Black Knights had been looking nodding at him all the time. The atmosphere became tenser now. Toudo stepped forward and began giving a report of how the Black Knights managed to pull former Chinese Federation states into the Black Knights. Only minor opposition towards the new leadership of the Black Knights was present and it was a greater problem to get into the countries before Britannia bribed them into submission using mainly bribing and diplomacy. Britannia could act freely now as the Chinese Federation was gone and the EU no longer had the force to counter. France was beaten and the alliance began to break open. Toudos's voice really created a military atmosphere. To be precise a traditional Japanese military atmosphere. Everyone listened carefully and no words were uttered. "So far is our current situation. The Black Knights are forming as the front against Britannia but we are still outnumbered." Toudo concluded.

Lelouch knew that now the most crucial part has arrived. He had to explain the attack on the order and his further plans concerning Japan and the Black Knights. His eyes searched for Shirley and he found her. Then he turned up his microphone's volume and spoke up:

"My fellow Black Knight members. I will now explain what will be our great agenda in the next months. We are the protectors of the weak and the public prosecutors of the strong who suppress the weak. We should become the prototype of the world. We will form an organisation unique to this entire world and its history. We will no longer be a small organisation fighting for freedom. No. We will and must take our efforts to a global level. The Chinese Federation suppressed their people and ignored their wills and feelings. The used Tianzi as a marionette and even tried to sell her off to Britannia. Britannia under its socialdarwinistic emperor has been a bother to the whole world for nearly forever. They are the greatest obstacle we have to overcome. The EU tried to fight for Freedom and Justice using their alliance system. They have been the ones who nearly put an end to the Britannian madness. The French é. Égalité, Fraternité. Napoléon. The idea of an united Europe. The fought, but they were weak. They kept being imprisoned by their foolish national pride and ambitions of people. So they failed. And we are the ones to revive those values again. Everyone is equal and Democracy rules. We must all stand together to live up to that great responsibility. The Black Knights will become the army of a new state. We will all united our powers under the

-Lelouch paused for a few seconds-

"United Federation of Nations"

Hell broke loose in the whole dome. Everyone was standing and applauding. Lelouch took it 2 minutes to finally be able to speak further.

"This Union's highest political authority will be a council composed of representatives of every country participating in the Union. This all creates a federal structure. We will hold on tight further than the EU members. Every country will keep its language, culture and history. Elected Governments will reign according to the people's needs. The council decides upon war or peace. And calls, if needed, the Black Knights. Us. We will be their sword and shield. A lot of hardship will await us. But if we and our hearts fight as one we will make it! We will crush Britannia and finally bring peace to this world. More and more members will join! And we will always protect them! Forever! That is the new oath of the Black Knights. To protect the United Federation of Nations at all costs. So the weak won't be suppressed and abused. So we fight for:

FOR TOMMORROW!"

The whole dome was going crazy now.  
"FOR TOM-MOR-ROW! FOR TOM-MOR-ROW! FOR TOM-MOR-ROW!"

Everyone was shouting it loud out now. Lelouch was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. He had worked quite a bit on that speech. It had created the affect he had wanted it to.

Shirley could not help beginning to shout it too. She now knew what Lelouch had been doing during class as he had been writing nonstop which was very unusual for him.

After the crowd had been shouting and cheering for nearly ten minutes they fell silent again as Lelouch had spread his arms implying that he wanted to talk further.

"To accomplish this goal the next weeks will be crucial. And we Black Knights need to open our hearts to protecting the whole world and not only Japan. Before we speak about a crucial operation on this weekend I will introduce, as announced, new members for the Black Knights whom I have found. You will endow them with trust. Or not."

Shirley's felt like she had just been struck by lighting. Her whole body was stunned. The next 10 minutes would be very crucial.

"At first I want to introduce Rolo Lamperouge. A young Student from Ashford Academy in Japan. I got to know him while investigating Ashford Academy due to its status as headquarters during the Black Rebellion and another member to be I wanted to investigate. He has secretly trained piloting Knightmare Frames and has delicate skill at it. He protected me during the Gallows incident. This grabbed my attention. He doubted the Britannian reign and was planning a rebellion of his own. His Knightmareframe skills impressed me beyond any expectation. I present you: Rolo Lamperouge!"

Rolo wandered towards the centre. All eyes were fixed upon him.

While he was walking down the thing un the middle began to rise and a great spherical object was to be seen surrounded by presumably projectors.

Lelouch simultaneously showed footage of Rolo's fights. They were projected into the dome and looked really great. Mainly footage from the Gallows incident His Piloting uniform made him look very professional in the footage. Rolo got a microphone and presented himself in a determined voice.

" My name is Rolo Lamperouge. I am 15 years old and have been training in Knightmare combat since I was 10. Zero impressed me and I want to give everything I have got to support him. I hope I could satisfy the recommendations for becoming a Black Knights member. Thank you."

The crowd did not give applause or anything. They were not entirely convinced, but Lelouch knew they would let Rolo pass as they needed Knightmare pilots.

"Thank you, Mr. Lamperouge"

"The next applicant is a special one. A person I did initially not have an idea in my wildest dreams that he would one day support us. I will tell you about the man called Jeremiah Gottwald."

People started whispering all over the dome: "The former purist leader... Britannian nobility.... But he freed Kururugi on Zero's command.....Britannian.....Military Purist...-"

"Stop!" Lelouch shouted.

"Jeremiah has supported us following the Kururugi incident. I found him during my visit in Japan. Used by the Britannians for dreadful experiments. He has been fooled around with them ever since the Kururugi incident. The details...well... see for yourself. I present you Jeremiah Gottwald!"

An enormous figure rose from the crowd. He was very tall and his whole physique was frightening. His features were deformed by mechanic parts all over. His left eye was covered by bronze metal. Under his clothes parts of metal were to be seen. He wore a Britannian noble formal garment. He wore a white jacket made of elevated silk material which had violet sleeves. He really looked like a Britannian noble which caused some irritation. Jeremiah responded directly to that as soon as he got the microphone. "You are of course wondering why I am wearing these clothes of your enemy, the Holy Britannian Empire. And I must say that this expresses my allegiance. I am Jeremiah Gottwald. Former recruit in Empress

Marianne Vi Britannia's royal bodyguards. I deeply admired Marianne who was, in contrast to the Emperor and most of the rest of the entire royal family, gentle, reassuring and above all grateful. I dedicated my heart to protecting her. It was my first mission as a noble of Britannia. And yet Lady Marianne was snatched away from me. I failed. Deeply. I broke down. And yet the Emperor did nothing. He did not even mourn for his late wife. I could not grasp why his Majesty did that. Now I cannot call him his Majesty anymore. He is no longer the man a I can dedicated my loyalty to. I got me reassigned to Area 11, or Japan for you, because this was the place where Lelouch Vi Britannia got killed and his sister Nunnally Vi Britannia was nearly killed in the war. The two children had been watched over by me in the past. Lelouch was so clever and would have been a perfect leader. He beat the whole royal family in chess as a young boy. Only Schneizel El Britannia was able to compete with him. Their games ended in a draw or a close call for Schneizel. And Nunnally was gentle like her mother. And this two children I, Jeremiah Gottwald, I failed to protect, too. And our failure as Emperor had sent Lelouch and his gentle sister to Japan as diplomatic tools after Lelouch demanded that the Emperor would mourn properly and tend to the injured Nunnally. And then here I saw terrible things under Clovis. I worked, but my heart was far away. And now I see the Black Knights who fight for what Lady Marianne had always taught and showed me. Justice and Peace. Zero is the man I will vow my Loyalty to. He is a person who truly understands Marianne and her goals and has set Marianne as an incident to show that Britannia must be obliterated. Zero has sworn to do that a long time ago. And he fights for his place in this world. I beg you.

Britannia was hard on me after the Orange incident. They sent me on suicide missions. And after I was nearly killed they made me into that you see today. A Cyborg. Just my heart could last against it. Only my heart and its determinate will were preserved from their methods. So I beg you. Let me serve my loyalty until the very end. Please let me join you, as the organisation to forward the world of Marianne!"

Lord Gottwald had really told the truth. There was not a single lie in what he was told them. He only omitted the fact that Marianne's very own son Lelouch was no other person than Zero. The Black Knights members seemed partly convinced. Some still doubted because of the fact that Jeremiah Gottwald was a high ranked Britannian noble. Lelouch had anticipated that and talked about this fact in advance with the other leading members.

Todou raised his voice after Lord Jeremiah had ended.

"As you all now our leader, Zero, also is not Japanese. But he has shown us many times that he is trustable and I feel that this man sticks to his principle values. Just like I do"

"And I am also not Japanese and also find because of determinate principle values." Xing-Ke mentioned similarly, looking at Tianzi.

"If Britannians already begin to join us it is clear that this country will fall. What else do we want? High members see how rotten this state is and join us to change everything." Zero added gesturing vividly.

"HUGH!HUGH!HUGH"

The crowd showed their consent by uttering those sounds. It had worked out.

Lelouch had resolved to be more truthful from now on. Jeremiah's speech was a tribute to that. One day he would reveal that he was this very Lelouch, too. Britannia must fall and the U.N.F. will take over.

"Now the hardest part has arrived." Lelouch thought before he went on. Shirley's story was also fitting the Black Knights' purposes. But in contrast to Rolo and Jeremiah she had not something which directly benefited the Black Knights.

Lelouch held his breath for a second and went on with his prepared voice.

"And now to the last new member I have to offer to you. During my stay in Japan, namely in Tokyo, I encountered a person I wanted to join our fight. It was namely another student of Ashford Academy. Her father was killed at Narita, but her mind did not act against us. The coldness of nobility and how they all _laughed_ at her familie's doom. Only the generosity of Ruben K. Ashford, Ashford Academy's principal, saved her from having to quit her school. The house had to be half emptied out and her mother went through much hardship. During the Black Rebellion, when Karen Kouzuki, or Karen Stadtfeld for her, revealed she was a Black Knights member she felt that she could also change something. A whole year the seeded resolve formed and hardened. I present you Shirley Fenette!"

It took Shirley a great amount of resolve she had been collecting during the last hours to rise and walk towards the centre. All eyes were fixed upon her looking at her eagerly.

Another Britannian...A girl...Well she's beautiful perhaps Lord Zero– He would never do that...I have heard of her family's misfortune...

The voices faded when Shirley arrived at the centre. Zero, no Lelouch, looked at her. She was not able to see his face but she exactly knew the expression he was wearing now. She received a microphone from Diethard who seemed a bit confused by the fact that Zero had introduced her.

Shirley felt displaced, extremely shy and disorientated. She knew what she had thought of to say, but it seemed all gone. Suddenly she thought of the times when she had operated the schools PA system. Her student council work sometimes had included the use of this system. The last time had been when Milly's safety in the Chinese Federation. Initially that had been a big problem for her as she was a little shy by nature. Her over boarding nature had always ended when more than 5 people were present or strangers were among the persons present. Milly was the type to excitingly use the PA to announce everything she felt to. Rivalz' voice while using the PA has always been a very boring one. No interest at all. Nina had not even been able to utter a single word into it. Karen was never asked and Lelouch had done it like he was announcing commands or instructions on a warship. Today she knew why.

One day Milly was absent because of a marriage interview, Rivalz tried to do his math homework and Lelouch was skipping the meeting like he often did once in a while. Suddenly the phone was ringing and Shirley answered it.

"Ashford Academy, Student council office, Shirley Fenette speaking"

"Greetings, Miss Fenette. This is Ruben K. Ashford."

Shirley's mind could not believe it. The principal of her school was on the phone. Milly's grandfather and the current leader of the Ashford Family.

"Milly often tells stories about you. I hope you are doing well" Ruben K. Ashford started the conversation idly.

"Ehm..Sir.. I..am fine, thanks."

"That is good to hear. OK the reason for my call is at follows. I have been personally informed by the governor that the students must be informed that a concert for all students in this Area will be held. I will rely the information via the student council's computer system. Can you tend to relying this message?"

"Yes, of course Sir. No Problem it will be announced immediately."

"That is good to her. I hope you will enjoy the concert, too. I thank you for your cooperation. Goodbye, Miss Fenette"

"Good Bye, Mister Ashford"

A few minutes later Nina had printed the information paper which had directly been transferred by Mr. Ashford.

"Who is going to announce it?" Nina asked shyly.

"I must solve this math crap. Some else must do it." Rivalz commented angrily.

"He must be totally at lost at math." Shirley thought. She was not able to help him as she was bad at explaining it. Nina would be no help as Rivalz would not understand a single word of her explanations as she would use maths at 2nd semester university level. Karen was not here and even if Lelouch were here he would not be a big help as he would be annoyed but every single question.

"I, I can't you know…I" Nina stuttered

"I know, Nina, I know" Shirley sighed.

"Ok I will do it." Shirley resolved suddenly. Rivalz looked up from his notes and Nina turned round from her Computer.

"Don't look at me so surprised finally I must do it!"

Deep inside she was still unsure. She went to the system reread the flyer for three times and than pushed up the button for the PA system. The well known gong sounded.

Shirley opened her mouth and simply suddenly began to speak.

"This is Shirley Fenette of the student council. I have just been informed…"

Her voice came out clearly and without any stuttering. Everyone was amazed at it and starting that day the PA system was no longer an obstacle

She thought of this as the PA System and began to speak

"Ehm. I am Shirley Fenette. It is nice to make your acquaintance. I have been in Area 11 since after the war as my father had been assigned there. He has always taught me to respect the inhabitants of this area and even explained some of their customs. I do no think that Japanese are in any aspect inferior the Birtannian people. I was the first one to speak the the well known Suzaku Kururugi in my class. Everyone else did not want to accept him which I could not understand. After my father's death I was able to determinate against the Britannian system. The nobility simply laughed at our matter and my mother's deep desperation. At first a felt hate towards you, the Black Knights, but then I saw that Britannia was to blame for this whole conflict and that forgiveness is far greater than revenge. I saw Karen take action and have been resolving myself ever since that day that I want a new Britannia and not the old one. People like Ruben K. Ashford who helped me very much. I hope you will grant my desire to join"

Shirley was amazed how fluently she was spoken.

The Black Knights seemed convinced as many nodded with their heads.

Lelouch made a vote by pressing buttons which lead to an acceptance of every new member.

With applause they went back to their seats.

Then Lelouch prepared to bring up the next topic.

So this was chapter 8. I hope I can update one more time in 2 or 3 weeks. I am waiting for your reviews.


End file.
